Banes, Bears, and Scares
by Nori Lover
Summary: AU/Slash Fic-Bilbo makes a tiny mistake which causes consequences no one expected. Now Bofur fights for his life as all scramble to try and figure out a solution.
1. Chapter 1

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter One

It was such a simple movement. Nothing special. Bofur's hand had merely slipped to his side as he leaned against a boulder that lined their camp that night. No one noticed, but one dwarf. The dwarf had seen right away that Bofur's head was tilted forward as his hat obscured his face into shadows by the firelight as the hand that had been holding his pipe fell limply to the ground. Nori yelled angrily as the dwarf nearly trampled over Ori and Bilbo to reach Bofur's side. The pipe was still lit and was beginning to heat the grass.

"Bifur, what's the big idea?" Nori demanded as the other dwarf reached his cousin's side and snatched up the pipe, stomping on the small bit of flame that had flared for a moment, "Bifur? Bifur, what's wrong?"

The company grew quiet as they watched Bifur hand Dwalin his cousin's pipe, since the warrior was the closest, before reaching out and lifting his cousin's face towards the light. Bofur was still with his eyes closed. The toymaker was still with his eyes closed and awfully pale.

"He asleep?" Bombur questioned, rising in alarm when Bifur shook the cook's brother and Bofur didn't react, "What's happened?"

Bifur shrugged looking concerned as he continued to shake Bofur and try to get some response out of the other dwarf.

"Bofur? Bofur, wake up," Bombur tried as he kneeled next to Bifur, "If this is one of your pranks, Brother, it isn't funny. Wake up! Open your eyes."

Bofur remained still and limp in Bifur's arms as the two cousins looked frantically at one another. Thorin gave a look at Oin, but it was unnecessary since the healer was already on the move.

"Move aside," Oin ordered as he hurried forward and together he and Bifur eased Bofur flat, "Bombur, you checked his injuries after that warg attack, was there anything serious?"

"Not at all," Bombur denied looking panicked at the unnatural stillness of his older brother, "Bofur, had a bruise or two from being shoved into a tree. That was all."

"Could he have hit his head?" Thorin asked as he moved forward to watch the proceedings while Oin began to check Bofur for any other injuries that could have caused the state he was in.

"I see no head injury," Oin declared after pulling off the toymaker's hat and sifting through Bofur's hair, "Back out of my light. I need to examine him fully."

Bifur backed away as the healer worked and watched as Oin fanned his cousin's hair out of his braids to check completely for head injuries. Bofur hated anyone, but family to touch his hair so the lack of response against Oin's intrusion was alarming to Bifur. He looked about and saw all eyes watching as Oin tried to figure out what was causing Bofur's stillness. Ori huddled closer to Nori and even fearless Kili had moved to be nearer his brother. What had caused this? Bofur had been joking and smiling all evening. There hadn't seemed to be anything wrong then.

"I don't know," Oin bit out as Bifur gestured to him savagely, "I cannot find anything that would cause this. Perhaps Bofur is worn out completely. We are all reaching our limits and need rest. Maybe he merely fell asleep."

"I've seen Bofur work days and nights in the mines and on toy orders and still have energy for grabbing an ale," Bombur disagreed as Bifur nodded, "This doesn't seem right. Are you sure that there is nothing causing this?"

"Nothing physical that I can see," Oin sighed looking unsure, "Still, Bofur would have stirred a little at the shaking that Bifur was giving him. I'm at a loss."

"Let me look," Gandalf called out as he pushed forward, "Maybe this is not a natural sleep."

Bifur hissed in anger as he regarded the wizard. What did he mean by that? Had some sorcery befallen his cousin?

"What are you saying?" Bilbo gasped echoing Bifur's thoughts.

"I won't know anything until I look," Gandalf huffed stooping and hovered his hand over Bofur's face and grew silent as he closed his eyes while everyone watched.

"If it isn't a natural sleep will others be affected?" Dori whispered as he stood protectively in front of his own brothers, "Maybe we shouldn't be too close until we know what's wrong with Bofur. Maybe he's contagious."

"Shut up," Nori bit out as he stood and slapped the back of his brother's head as Dori winced and scowled angrily at him, "Something ain't right here. Bofur was fine all evening."

"He's been poisoned," Gandalf barked making everyone jump, "However, I can't tell from what at the moment, but it is leaking through his system quickly."

"There are no cuts, injuries, or scrapes for poison to enter," Oin denied looking flustered, "We all ate the same stew and none of us are having a reaction like this. Did Bofur eat something the rest of us didn't today?"

"I don't think it was food that did this," Dwalin snarled as he held out the still smoking pipe, "This doesn't smell right."

Thorin strode forward and snatched the pipe. Bifur stood and looked fierce as Thorin gave a quick, cautious sniff before tossing the whole pipe into the fire with a livid curse. Bombur stared and snapped his gaze back to his cousin in horror.

"Dwarf's bane," Thorin growled as everyone looked alarmed with the exception of Bilbo who just looked terribly confused, "Where is his pipe-weed stored?"

Bombur snatched the pouch from his brother's coat pocket and handed it to Thorin. Bilbo heard Fili frantically asking his brother if he had been anywhere near Bofur that evening while he smoked, which Kili denied. Bilbo watched as Fili seemed panicked as he tilted his brother's head back to look at him closer. The hobbit didn't know what to make of this at all.

"Allow me," Gandalf urged as he took the pouch from Thorin, "I do not have the reaction dwarves have to dwarf's bane."

"Dwarf's what? What is that?" Bilbo asked looking unsure as Gandalf began to paw through the pouch.

"Dwarf's bane is a plant that is deadly to the lungs of a Dwarf," Oin described as he began mixing some of his healing plants with amazing speed, "I may have a chance to counteract the plant now that we know what has happened to Bofur, but we are not assured he will pull through. His lungs must be locking up which is why he fell unconscious. Someone heat some water now. Bofur's breathing is beginning to slow. We need to work fast or we will lose him."

Bifur whirled with a snarl and quickly set a pan of water over the fire. The older dwarf had seen dwarf's bane kill before and would do everything in his power to help his cousin survive.

"The whole of Bofur's supply of pipe-weed has been riddled with dwarf's bane," Gandalf grunted as the rest of the company murmured angrily, "Let me see your supplies. Hand them over quickly."

The wizard checked the rest of the pipe-weed as Oin and Bifur worked together to ease a medicinal tea down Bofur's throat. Oin cursed that Bofur's jaw seemed locked and Nori hurried over to assist the two dwarves in getting Bofur's mouth open enough to swallow the medicine bit by bit. Bombur stroked his brother's hand in hopes of offering some comfort.

"Well?" Thorin demanded as Gandalf finished checking the pipe-weed.

"These pouches are fine," Gandalf concluded looking troubled, "How did dwarf's bane get into Bofur's supply?"

Bifur looked up in time to see Bilbo swallow in discomfort as the older dwarf eased Bofur's head down gently. He was no fool and stood quickly. Bilbo gasped loudly as the silent dwarf jerked him forward and pointed angrily down at his ill cousin and then pointed his finger directly at Bilbo's chest.

"Are you asking if I know anything?" Bilbo questioned as Bifur frowned darkly, "I was just about to tell what I know. Bofur was complaining that he was running out of pipe-weed earlier so I gave him some of mine."

"I didn't check _your_ supply," Gandalf pointed out as Bilbo rushed to hand his pouch to the wizard as the taller looked inside at the pipe weed, "This is not Old Toby."

"No. I ran out of that yesterday," Bilbo confessed, "There is a less expensive type of pipe-weed that we hobbits can get from Bree. I had plenty of that left and gave some to Bofur."

"This is also riddled with dwarf's bane," Gandalf sighed as Bilbo's eyes widened in horror.

"You _poisoned_ my brother?" Bombur growled as he stepped forward angrily.

"Not on purpose," Bilbo denied still looking horrified, "I didn't even know that there was a plant that caused dwarves any problems. I would have never brought that brand of pipe-weed along with me if I knew."

"Look, Bilbo," Gandalf instructed as he held out a bit of leaf as all the dwarves pulled back with a hiss, "Does this look familiar?"

"Why that's meadow leaf," Bilbo whispered as he looked the leaf over, "The Shire doesn't have much of these plants, but there are a few and a _ton_ near Bree."

"Get rid of that," Fili ordered as he jerked his brother further away while holding a hand over the younger's nose and lips, "Kili is allergic to that stuff worse than most."

"Get that poison out of here!" Thorin demanded stepping between his nephews and the wizard, "Don't touch any of us until you have washed your hands thoroughly, Gandalf."

"The people of Bree must use the plant as filler for this pipe-weed which is why the stuff cost less," Gandalf hummed to himself as he nodded quickly at Thorin, "I'll go dump this in the woods. At least it was discovered early before any more in the company was affected."

Bilbo looked remorseful as twelve sets of eyes stared at him while the wizard stalked away.

"What were you thinking?!" Bombur burst out as he glared angrily standing with Bifur in front of their still kin, "How could you give something like that to Bofur?"

"I didn't know," Bilbo moaned wringing his hands in distress, "To me that is just meadow leaf. I would never have harmed Bofur on purpose."

"Fat lot of good that does my brother now!" the rotund dwarf snapped before stilling and turning as Bofur began to wheeze with each breath he was drawing in, "No. Oh, no. It's beginning. Bifur, it's beginning."

"What's beginning?" Bilbo questioned as he watched both Bifur and Bombur rush to get to their kin's side, "What is happening?"

"The dwarf's bane is setting in," Thorin bit out as he watched Bofur having to use too much effort to breathe in, "Bofur's lungs are locking up and stiffening. I think Oin's medicine has helped because most would be dead by now."

"Dead?" Bilbo gasped looking wide eyed up at Thorin.

"Bofur must not have noticed the difference in the pipe-weed in the darkness and then he inhaled that directly into his lungs," Thorin sighed as he regarded the hobbit with hard eyes, "Oin wasn't kidding when he said that dwarf's bane is deadly to us, Bilbo. If Bifur hadn't seen his cousin's plight early enough to get Bofur aid then Bofur would probably have died."

Thorin stepped back in shock when Bilbo burst into tears. Dwarves did not show their emotions like this. What a strange creature this hobbit was.

"Oh, dear," Dori tutted as he came over and patted the Halfling's back soothingly, "There, there, Mr. Bilbo. You certainly didn't know about dwarf's bane. Us dwarves keep that plant's effects on us a guarded secret. Imagine how easily our race would be wiped out if other people knew to use dwarf's bane against us."

"I wouldn't…trying to help…Bofur," Bilbo babbled as he wailed, "Didn't mean…all my fault…so sorry."

Bifur exhaled loudly looking in irritation over his shoulder before rising and shoving a pot into Bilbo's arms.

"Um?" Bilbo whispered looking at the pot and back at the dwarf.

Bifur pointed to the pot and back towards their water supply and then gestured to his cousin. Bilbo gazed at him and then back to Bofur.

"Bofur's going to need more water?" Bilbo guessed as the dwarf nodded, "Okay. I'll go get more water."

"We've got plenty of water," Gloin said as he looked over the water skins once Bilbo had hurried away from the camp, "Bilbo didn't have to go fetch more."

"He did," Balin corrected giving an appraising look to Bifur as the dwarf snorted and returned to his cousin's side, "Bifur gave Bilbo something to do to feel like he is helping Bofur. The lad didn't mean for any of this to happen."

For a moment there was no sound besides Bofur's labored breathing.

"I'll go with him," Nori suddenly spoke up as he followed the hobbit, "Knowing our burglar he'll wind up _in_ the river. How can one so small get into such that he does?"

Bifur grunted as he helped Bofur sit up some to try and alleviate his straining lungs. That was a very good question. How indeed?

Nori stomped towards the river and nearly missed the huddle of hobbit that sniffled into his knees upon the ground.

"What gives here?" Nori demanded as he regarded Bilbo, "Weren't you getting Bofur some more water?"

"There is plenty of water back at camp," Bilbo whispered as he pulled in on himself, "I guess Bifur needed to get rid of me. I wouldn't want to look upon someone who hurt my kin either. The whole company must hate me now."

"Now, now," Nori sighed as he stooped next to the hobbit, "The company doesn't hate you. We are all a bit irritated, but you meant no harm just like Dori said. Plus, that ain't why Bifur gave you something to do with yourself."

"Whatever do you mean?" Bilbo asked as he looked up at Nori in despair.

"Bifur was trying to help you feel useful," Nori admitted as the smallest froze, "He and Bombur are angry, yes, but they also realize that you didn't mean to cause any of this. Bofur is your friend."

"He was my first friend among you," Bilbo sniffled, "Bofur was the first to reach out to me and try to make sense of the difference between our races. He's a good dwarf."

"That he is," Nori agreed feeling a tugging at his heart over the plight of the toymaker, "Bofur will not blame you once he gets better."

"_Will_ he get better?" Bilbo whined as Nori pulled him to his furry feet and handed him the pot back.

"Bofur is strong," Nori answered as the two walked to the river, "I've never seen him back down from nothing before. He'll pull through."

"You speak as if you know Bofur very well," Bilbo hummed not noticing as Nori stiffened a little.

"I do," Nori agreed, "We have a history together from childhood. Let's get that water."

Bilbo seemed not to notice the subject change. The trip back to camp was silent and Nori watched as the hobbit set the pot of water down before Gandalf moved in to pull Bilbo to his side. The thief looked over at Bofur and wanted to curse. The toymaker's harsh breathing could be heard all the way from where Nori stood.

"Mahal, keep him safe," Nori prayed as he sat next to Ori as the lad huddled against Dori looking scared, "Calm down, Ori, he's going to be fine."

"He sounds so bad. I've never seen the symptoms of dwarf's bane before," Ori whimpered as Dori grimaced, "I've read about it. I've heard about it, but this is awful. Bofur's so nice. He shouldn't be breathing like that."

"Oin is going to help him," Dori soothed, "Don't fret now. Bofur…Bofur will be fine."

"You don't have to lie to me," Ori whispered looking down as his two older brothers looked pained at one another, "I told you I've read about dwarf's bane. I know that he…that he might die. I'm not a child."

"He won't," Nori snapped before calming as Ori looked up at him, "Bofur won't die. He won't."

The thief pursed his lips and stood to lean against a nearby tree. The whole company watched and heard as Bofur struggled to breathe. He had been fine earlier and now he was not. Unfortunately, Bofur may never be fine again and that is what tore at everyone's hearts.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Two

The toymaker's harsh breathing could be heard all the way from where Nori stood.

"Mahal, keep him safe," Nori prayed as he sat next to Ori as the lad huddled against Dori looking scared, "Calm down, Ori, he's going to be fine."

"He sounds so bad. I've never seen the symptoms of dwarf's bane before," Ori whimpered as Dori grimaced, "I've read about it. I've heard about it, but this is awful. Bofur's so nice. He shouldn't be breathing like that."

"Oin is going to help him," Dori soothed, "Don't fret now. Bofur…Bofur will be fine."

"You don't have to lie to me," Ori whispered looking down as his two older brothers looked pained at one another, "I told you I've read about dwarf's bane. I know that he…that he might die. I'm not a child."

"He won't," Nori snapped before calming as Ori looked up at him, "Bofur won't die. He won't."

The thief pursed his lips and stood to lean against a nearby tree. The whole company watched and heard as Bofur struggled to breathe. He had been fine earlier and now he was not. Unfortunately, Bofur may never be fine again and that is what tore at everyone's hearts.

The next morning dawned worse. Bofur was still struggling, but now Kili was coughing horribly as Fili hovered anxiously near his brother. Bilbo looked close to having a panic attack as each round of coughing tore at the younger dwarf.

"I thought that Kili's pipe-weed was clean," Fili fretted as his brother coughed wetly into a fist and shivered leaning against the elder's' side, "Why is he having a reaction to the dwarf's bane?"

"Your brother must have been downwind of the pipe smoke," Thorin croaked as he walked over with a mug of medicinal tea prepared by Oin, "You know Kili reacts strongly to the plant and the little bit he was exposed to has caused a mild reaction. This should help with the swelling in his throat. I want no stubborn resistance from you, Kili. Drink the tea down."

"Mild reaction? This is a mild reaction?" Bilbo gaped as Kili coughed harshly like his lungs were coming up, "Oh, my goodness."

Nori shook his head as Fili helped his brother drink the tea once his coughing subsided. Dwalin and Thorin were both having some of the tea as well. Seems that the two had sniffed just enough of the pipe smoke to have a bit of issues with breathing this morning.

"Drink every drop of that, Dwalin. Don't look at me that way and do as I say," Balin fussed as he watched over his scowling brother, "Bilbo, do you have any more of that confounded tobacco anywhere?"

"No," Bilbo choked as he looked around at what he had accidently caused, "I gave it all to Gandalf last night."

"And I destroyed the stuff completely," Gandalf assured, "We need to get moving. We are still being hunted by the Orc's since leaving the Carrock."

Bombur's mouth fell open as he regarded his ill brother. Bifur snarled and gestured angrily from beside Bofur's pallet.

"Yes, Bifur, I realize that Bofur is in no condition to be able to travel," Gandalf agreed, "However, being caught by warg scouts won't help him either."

"Someone build two stretchers," Thorin croaked before clearing his voice, "We need to get going."

"I do not need to ride in a stretcher. I can walk," Kili whispered before coughing doubled him over.

"Like hell you can," Fili denied sending an angry glance Bilbo's way as the hobbit looked pained at what he had accidently caused.

Gloin and Oin created the stretchers in little enough time and soon the company was moving forward. Fili and Thorin carried Kili between them as the younger fussed in embarrassment and Bombur and Bifur had the toymaker.

"He doesn't look good," Nori sighed to himself as he watched Bofur laying limply within his blankets as he gasped for each breath he took.

Bofur didn't look good at all. The toymaker was even paler in the sunlight and didn't look like himself with his hair still unbraided, fanned around his head. Bofur wasn't doing well at all. Neither was Bombur.

"Do you want to switch for a moment?" Nori asked as Bombur cursed as his feet skittered for purchase as Bifur practically dragged him along.

"That would be good," Bombur puffed out as Nori took up the handles of the stretcher, "Bofur's heavier than he looks."

"Not really," Nori denied as Bifur slowed for the thief to get a better grip on the stretcher before the two matched their steps so as not to shake Bofur too much as they traveled, "I just think all of those extra helpings of stew have caught up with you."

"Maybe," Bombur agreed as he jogged a bit to get between the two dwarves and pulled the blanket over his brother some more before scowling as he felt Bofur's forehead, "Dammit. Bifur, he's running a fever."

Bifur slowed and together he and Nori eased the stretcher to the ground as the rest of the company came to a halt.

"Oin, the fevers started," Nori called as the healer hurried over and then murmured softly, "Botheration, Bofur, I hate this for you."

Nori glanced up when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Dori, how do you manage to sneak up on a thief," Nori groaned as his brother frowned at him.

"You need to stop those thieving ways so you aren't a thief," Dori lectured as his brother rolled his eyes, "How is Bofur doing?"

"Not well," Nori sighed as the brothers watched Oin treating the fever with some elixir of his as Thorin watched on grimly while Kili hacked nearby, "Can this possibly get any worse?"

Everyone stiffened at the sound of howling animals. Wargs. Of course. Nori wanted to bang his head into a tree for asking such an obvious question.

"Warg scouts," Thorin bit out, "Fili, let Dwalin carry your side of the stretcher. His steps match mine better. Bifur get your cousin up. We've got to move."

The company got their ill up and moved swiftly. Nori wanted to curse as Bofur's breathing grew more ragged with the shaking that was occurring. What good would it do to save the toymaker from the wargs, only for him to die from this treatment?

"We can't outrun them," Gandalf called as everyone listened, "We will need to outmaneuver them."

"How so?" Bilbo asked looking confused.

"He means splitting up," Balin answered as many cursed, "It's not a bad idea. One group can lead the wargs on a wild goose chase while the other gets our ill to safety. Bofur's growing worse and Kili's coughing can be heard from miles away."

"River," Kili gasped before coughing as Fili ran beside the stretcher.

"River?" Thorin echoed before nodding, "Kili means that if he is near the river then his coughs won't be heard over the running of the water. We would also be able to use the stones from the bank to walk on to leave as little a trail as possible."

It was quickly decided that Nori, Dori, Gloin, Gandalf, and Balin would lead the warg scouts away. Dwalin cursed wildly, but calmed once Thorin snapped at him that even he, the leader, knew that the dwarf's bane in his system would hinder his speed.

"Keep safe," Dwalin growled not looking at his brother, but everyone knew who he was speaking to.

"Watch over him," Nori whispered to Bifur and grunted as the dwarf slapped him hard on the back in agreement, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"We'll meet at the mouth of the river tonight," Gandalf called as his group split off, "Make haste, the wargs draw closer."

Bilbo followed his group feeling awful. The hobbit couldn't help but blame himself for the entire mess. None of the company would be sick if he had only known about the dwarf's bane.

"How are you holding up?" Ori asked as he came up beside Bilbo.

"Better than Kili and Bofur," Bilbo sighed as he kept up the same brisk pace as everyone else, "Fili is furious at me."

"I know," Ori admitted as he looked back at said dwarf, "Fili is pretty protective of Kili. They are close."

"That is obvious," Bilbo smirked out as Ori chuckled before the hobbit saddened, "I didn't mean…."

"No. I know that," Ori interrupted as Bilbo grew silent, "Fili knows that too as well as everyone else in the company. This was just a bad circumstance that happened. At least we all didn't smoke that pipe-weed."

Bilbo grimaced as Kili's hacking cough rang out. Ori and he turned to see Fili fussing over his brother as Kili's coughs grew stronger.

"Mild reaction indeed," Bilbo scoffed before growing quiet again when he regarded Bofur breathing hard in his stretcher.

"Kili's had these reactions before," Ori explained as Bilbo looked over at him, "Thorin had the whole of Blue Mountain stripped of those damn plants after his nephew nearly died because of one of his reactions. Dwarf's bane blooms in spring and a tiny bit of pollen causes Kili to cough like this. That's why Fili is so angry. He hates seeing his brother suffer."

"I do too," Bilbo groaned looking miserable, "So most dwarves are not as sensitive as Kili seems to be?"

"Correct," Ori continued, "The rest of us would have to have direct contact with the plant like Bofur. Kili's coughing should subside in a couple of days and Dwalin and Thorin will probably be fine by tonight or tomorrow morning."

"And Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

Ori grew silent as he regarded the ill dwarf.

"I don't know," Ori answered as Bilbo felt like weeping again, "Only time will tell. Dwarf's bane is truly deadly for my race."

v

"Over here, Scum!" Gloin yelled as his group led the wargs away from the second group containing their ill, "Come and get me!"

"I think they know to do that on their own, Master Gloin," Gandalf fussed as he led the group forward, "No need to shout."

Nori raced forward and slashed a lone warg as it charged towards his brother. Gloin finished the job with his axe.

"What is your damn plan?" Nori shouted up to Gandalf, "We can't run all day long like this."

"We'll do what is necessary to protect the others," Balin called back, "Getting slower as you age, Nori?"

Nori grunted irritably and picked up his pace. Worry for the other group ate at him, but if he was being truthful, worry for Bofur was eating at him more. Nori breathed a sigh of relief when his group finally settled behind an outcrop of rock to catch their breath.

"You're distracted," Dori accused quietly as Nori glared at him, "Being distracted will get you killed, Brother. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Nori snorted before glowering as Dori forced him around to look at him, "Unhand me."

"You are worried," Dori blurted as his brother pulled his arm away, "You still have feelings for Bofur."

"We grew up together. Why would I not have feelings of friendship for him?" the thief whispered angrily so the others in the group wouldn't hear.

"You have always felt more than friendship for Bofur," Dori denied as Nori swore softly, "I know you let the lad go to protect him from the life you have chosen to lead, but that does not mean that you stopped loving him."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Nori hissed before stilling in shock when Dori pulled him close.

"Bofur will probably die," Dori stated as Nori's eyes widened, "There. There. See?"

"See what?" Nori growled as his brother released him.

"You felt pain at my words that were only spoken to prove that you still love Bofur," Dori insisted as his brother gaped at him, "I hope my words were wrong, but you do love Bofur. It's time you realized that and make your move to win the lad back."

"Get away from me," Nori bit out as he stalked away and stood watch at the base of the rocks, "Bastard."

The issue was that Dori was correct. Few knew that Nori and Bofur had been a thing back in the days of their youth. Nori had enjoyed the company of the shier dwarf and Bofur knew how to make Nori laugh like no other. The two had hesitantly started their relationship and both were the other's first partner in physical love. As Bofur matured his happy, cheerful side pushed his shyness away, but Nori's need to set off on his own caused friction between the two. Nori had traded a simple life for his skills at thievery and came to the conclusion that his chosen life was not what Bofur deserved to be exposed to.

"Why?" Bofur had asked as he stared at Nori from beneath his ever present hat.

"It's time to grow up and move on," Nori had sniffed as Bofur looked devastated, "I'm leaving and you are staying here. Simple as that."

"I could come with you," Bofur had insisted looking imploringly at Nori, "I'd never interfere in your business."

"You would," Nori denied as the young woodworker looked down, "You'd also never leave your brother or cousin, would you?"

"No," Bofur sniffled with his head still down before shaking himself and looking up at Nori with a cheery smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I understand. Good luck and be safe."

Nori had watched as Bofur fled into the forest away from the clearing where the two usually met. The next day Bifur beat the living daylights out of Nori before he even knew that the other dwarf was near. It took several dwarves to drag Bifur off of the thief as Nori wiped blood from his busted lip.

"Never again," Bifur spat surprising everyone with the extent of his anger, "Not good enough. Stay away from my kin."

Nori had looked up at the enraged dwarf in shock. Bifur kicked dirt on the thief and turned away as he jerked out of the crowd's arms. Nori hadn't been able to get out of bed for a week after that. Good thing was, Dori never mentioned anything and life moved on for everyone. This had all been prior to the axe incident with Bifur. Bofur had always been friendly, but kept his distance while Bifur had cooled over the years and still remained on guard around his cousin when Nori was near.

"Not good enough, indeed," Nori sniffed as he watched wearily for more warg scouts, "No worries, Bifur. I know that."

The group played a very dangerous game of cat and mouse throughout the day before finally slipping away and reaching the intended rendezvous site. Nori searched desperately with his eyes and then gasped as he stared at what was occurring.

"What the _hell_?" Nori ground out as he raced forward.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Three

The group played a very dangerous game of cat and mouse throughout the day before finally slipping away and reaching the intended rendezvous site. Nori searched desperately with his eyes and then gasped as he stared at what was occurring.

"What the _hell_?" Nori ground out as he raced forward.

Bofur was seizing where he lay as Bifur and Oin tried to hold the thrashing dwarf still. Bombur was doing everything he could to keep his brother from smacking his head against the ground. Nori was absolutely livid. He had forgotten that one of the symptoms of dwarf's bane poisoning was seizures and never had he seen Bofur look so…horrible.

"When did this start?" Nori demanded as he reached out and grabbed Bofur's legs to help hold the dwarf down.

"This latest seizure, less than a minute ago," Oin bit out as Bofur jerked wildly, "This is the third one he has had today. Kili also seized about an hour ago and has yet to wake back up. The dwarf's bane has truly begun to affect all of Bofur's organs now. The poor lad is wearing himself down and he has no energy to spare."

Nori cursed so strongly that Bifur looked up at him in shock before returning to humming to his cousin softly to try and soothe Bofur and ease him from the seizure.

"How much longer is this going to last?" Bombur hissed, "Bofur's hardly breathing."

"Part and parcel of a seizure," Oin gritted out nearly laying on Bofur, "Come on, Laddie. Calm down now. Calm down."

The whole company breathed a sigh of relief when Bofur's movements began to falter and finally subsided all together as he went still and silent once again.

"Mahal, Brother," Bombur sighed as rested his forehead to Bofur's, "Please stop scaring me like this. I'm begging you. Damn that plant and damn that pipe-weed!"

Bifur grunted and nodded looking angered as Bombur gazed up at him. The two exhaled softly and returned to watching over their kin. Bofur coloring could only be called ashen.

"This is all your fault," Fili suddenly hissed as Bilbo startled at the young dwarf's look of hatred aimed his way from beside his still brother, "You did this! You did this to our kin! How could you do this to us, Bilbo?"

"Fili, stop," Thorin ordered as his nephew turned to him angrily before Fili stood and crossed his arms stiffly, "Bilbo didn't mean for any of this to happen. Dori said the truth yesterday. Us dwarves allow no one to know about dwarf's bane. How would Bilbo have known to keep that away from us? You are just upset about your brother."

"Of _course_ I'm upset about my brother," Fili snarled as the hobbit gazed up at him looking devastated, "Did you see what you did, Bilbo? Did you watch as Kili and Bofur both shook so violently from that poison you brought among us? They both might die because of you!"

"Now that is unfair," Gandalf voiced as many nodded, "Your uncle just stated the same thing I am going to repeat. How would Bilbo have ever known about dwarf's bane? Also, would he have ever known about Kili's allergies? Has the Halfling ever shown anything but great affection for Kili and Bofur? Has he, Fili heir to Thorin Oakenshield?"

Fili sighed loudly and seemed to deflate. None said a word as the younger dwarf trembled in place.

"I'm sorry, Bilbo," Fili finally offered looking remorseful, "I just…I'm…."

Fili trailed off looking scared and young as he regarded his still brother. Nothing usually got to the young prince except for when it involved his younger brother.

"You are frightened for Kili," Bilbo finished for the lad before turning, "Oin, is there nothing to be done for Kili and Bofur?"

"Unfortunately, no," Oin said as he stood from beside Bofur, "I can treat the fevers and try to alleviate the breathing issues. Kili's reaction is stronger than most that just get a bit of that blasted plant in their system, but he will recover. Bofur…."

"What about Bofur?" Bilbo urged as the healer looked away after having trailed off.

"It will be up to Mahal to decide if Bofur can withstand the dwarf's bane," Oin continued as Bifur cursed in the dwarves' native tongue, "He's pretty far gone."

"No," Nori said so quietly that only the ones with the keenest hearing picked up on the dwarf's denial.

"Mahal, not my brother too," Bombur groaned holding Bofur's hand, "I can't lose him, Bifur. I've lost my parents. I can't lose Bofur too. I can't."

Bifur growled and pulled his youngest cousin into a hug. He looked angered and ready to launch himself at an enemy. Unfortunately, this time there was no physical enemy to be taken down. Bombur sighed as Bifur leaned away and the older dwarf began stroking Bofur's hair from his face with trembling hands.

"No, no!" Fili cried as his brother began to convulse again, "Thorin! Kili's seizing again! Help me hold him down!"

Bilbo watched horrified as Thorin and Fili had to basically lie upon the younger Durin as Kili's body thrashed beneath them.

"I'm here, Kili. I'm right here," Fili soothed as his brother bucked, "It's going to be okay. Calm down. Come on, Kili. It's okay."

Finally, after what felt like hours, Kili's movements stilled despite the seizure only having really lasted for a minute or two. Fili shook in anguish over the helplessness he felt. Thorin frowned as the rest of the company looked at one another and just stayed silent for several minutes. There was nothing to be able to say to comfort anyone right now. The repercussions of dwarf's bane were not a pretty sight to have to watch.

"Fee?" Kili murmured softly as his brother's head came up sharply.

"Here. I'm here," Fili assured as his brother blinked up at him, "Hi."

"Hi," Kili greeted as he smiled softly, "Hate that weed."

"Me too," Fili chuckled as rare tears fell from his eyes before he grimaced as his brother coughed slightly, "Hold still for me. I'll get something for your coughing. Oin, can we get some more of that tea?"

"Already made it," Oin called as he hurried over, "It's hot. Have him drink it slowly once this cools."

The company watched as Thorin supported Kili as Fili slowly got the lad to drink the medicinal tea. There were a few more coughs before the youngest in the group fell into a deep sleep. Bifur watched with a twinge of jealousy. He wished that his own kin's plight could be helped as easily as that, but Bofur's condition was much worse than Kili's despite the young dwarf's allergy to dwarf's bane.

"I think that's the worst of it," Oin sighed as Fili perked up at the words, "His lungs aren't straining as badly. A couple more days of rest and Kili will be back to pranking us every chance the brat gets."

"I'm so glad," Fili breathed before looking up in apology as many snorted in laughter around him, "I mean…not about the pranking part, but about the getting well again part. I've had the pranks pulled on me too. It's not fun to be on the receiving end, but I will be glad to see my brother getting well again."

"I get it," Oin grinned out as Thorin patted his nephew's shoulder with a rare smile, "Gandalf, we've got to find a place for Bofur and Kili to rest. The two cannot be dragged over Middle-Earth if we want to give them a chance to heal."

"We don't have that long to make it to the Lonely Mountain," Thorin disagreed.

Bifur roared making all grow quiet as he stalked up to the Prince. Thorin listened with a shocked face as the older dwarf tore into him good in the oldest form of dwarven language. Khuzdul was the only language of the dwarves, but Bifur's speech had slipped into the rarely used old pronunciations after his head injury. Most didn't speak the more ancient form of the language as well, but for Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Thorin, and possibly Gandalf. Thorin made note to ask the wizard how he had dared to learn the dwarrow's guarded language even as Bifur continued to yell angrily at the prince.

"Whoa," Ori murmured making Thorin look his way for a second as he too noticed that Nori looked wide-eyed.

Make that Nori and Ori too who knew the older form of Khuzdul. Obviously those two were following everything that Bifur was shouting at Thorin.

"I was not saying that we should leave Bofur behind," Thorin denied as Bifur scowled angrily, "I wouldn't leave a comrade behind unless there was a place of safety for him to stay at while he recovered. I also do not think the Lonely Mountain is more important that your cousin's life. How can you say that to me?"

Bifur snapped back angrily making Thorin growl as he seethed. Was Bifur actually saying what Thorin heard the dwarf say?

"I do not think that about Bofur," Thorin gritted out as Bifur glared at him, "You and your family are not considered lower in my eyes because you are not of the Durin line. You answered my call when those of nobility refused which makes your family higher in my eyes than any lord."

Bifur growled angrily and continued yelling at Thorin as even gentle Bombur nodded his agreement to his kin's words.

"I am not more interested in this quest than in my company, Bifur," Thorin insisted as the other dwarf huffed, "I would not abandon your kin. My own nephew is ill as well. Are you saying that I would abandon him too?"

Ori choked as Bifur snarled his answer back. Nori placed a reassuring hand on his little brother's shoulder as the drama unfolded.

"I'm not going to even answer that one," Thorin voiced with such rage behind his voice that most looked alarmed, "I would never trade anyone for Erebor's wealth. I am not just going after Erebor for the gold. I am trying to get my people's home back for them. I do not appreciate having my grandfather's gold madness thrown into my face, Bifur!"

Bifur grunted and gestured for a moment so all could see his reply. Bilbo felt horribly left out. He had no idea what was being said.

"Bifur makes a good point," Balin hummed as Thorin deflated, "A few days rest would be a good idea for us all and would give Bofur the best chance of recovering from the dwarf's bane. Thorin, Bifur is just worried for his cousin. Both Bofur and Bombur were raised by Bifur. He's protecting one of his boys."

"I know, but his words were spoken to wound," Thorin growled.

"Why shouldn't they be spoken like that?" Bombur hissed, "You just basically said that getting to the mountain was more important than the ill among your company. What is more important, Thorin?"

"My company," Thorin answered immediately, "I did not think out my words very well. I apologize to the House of Ur."

"Sounds good," Bombur agreed as Bifur crossed his arms angrily, "But what now? Are we going to find a place for our ill to heal?"

"Absolutely," Thorin decided with a quick nod, "Gandalf, do you know of a sanctuary we can go to that will be safe from our enemies?"

"I do," Gandalf agreed looking troubled, "Let's just hope the host will be agreeable. He's a…unique individual."

Bifur gestured frantically to the wizard.

"That is kind of you to offer all of your monies for compensation for our stay, Bifur, but this host has no need for coin," Gandalf admitted as Bifur frowned, "He is not overly fond of dwarves, but he has a decent heart and I doubt he will turn us away with Kili and Bofur in the state they are in. He has not seen a lot of good in most peoples and has had a hard life. I'm sure he will at least hear us out."

"I will tell him my mistake," Bilbo piped up hurrying over, "If he has a decent heart then he will understand that this is all my fault and we just need some time for Kili and Bofur to heal, right? That is all we are asking for."

"I'm sure that he will be accommodating once he understands how much you want to help your friends," Gandalf soothed as Bilbo looked a bit relieved, "I will handle everything. No worries. We will have a safe place to rest in by tomorrow. With good rest, I am hoping that Kili and Bofur heal quickly so we can be on our way again."

Bifur seem appeased and settled his cousin against his chest to gently rock Bofur and hum softly. It was endearing to say the least and most of the company seemed touched by how much Bifur was attempting to help the ailing dwarf.

"Never knew Bifur had a softer side after that head injury of his," Gloin whispered to Dwalin as the warrior nodded, "I guess I shouldn't make assumptions."

"I assumed the same," Dwalin admitted, "He's typically in a world of his own."

"Where his cousins are his center," Oin pointed out, "Bifur reacts in his own way to situations, but never forget that Bofur and Bombur are the cousins he raised from when they were tiny dwarflings. I've seen that dwarf rip through anything to reach his kin's side to protect them even after that axe. Bifur's not one you want to cross. Ever."

Dwalin and Gloin nodded as most of the company continued to watch Bifur care for Bofur. None had really realized the depth of affections the wilder dwarf had for his family. That was, all except one. Nori knew how strongly Bifur protected what was his. The thief had scars to show for it.

"Stop staring at my older brother," Bombur blurted as Nori startled, "Bifur doesn't like when you stare at Bofur. You'll set my cousin off again. He's at his wit's end and that is saying a lot for Bifur. Once set off, Bifur will be uncontrollable."

"I'm just concerned," Nori snapped as he watched the rotund dwarf preparing the evening meal, "Has his fever come down any?"

"No," Bombur sighed pausing in his work, "It's gone higher. If this lasts much longer…I fear that I'm losing my brother, Nori. The dwarf's bane is trying to kill Bofur as we speak."

"Bofur won't die," Nori bit out glancing back at the ill dwarf, "We'll get him somewhere safe so he can heal. Bofur will be fine."

"The dwarf's bane is eating him up inside," Bombur whispered as Nori stilled, "I heard Oin talking to Thorin when he thought no one could hear them. With each seizure Bofur has, the poison is eating at his lungs and heart. We are losing him."

"No, we are not," Nori denied, "Bofur would never leave you and Bifur. That isn't his way. I won't believe it."

"Like I want to," Bombur spat before calming, "I will fight for Bofur to the end, but…but it hurts to see him suffering. He's always been the one looking after Bifur and I all the time. He smiles and keeps up everyone's spirits even when he is feeling low. He's not perfect, but he is the best brother I could ever want for. What will I do without him if he dies, Nori? What will I do?"

Nori had no answers. A life without Bofur? That didn't sound right. Bofur was always there. He was the smiling dwarfling that always invited Nori to play when others snubbed him because Dori was a fussbudget who followed and ruined their fun. Bofur was the shy lad that Nori stole his first kiss from and later shared his bed as they discovered new ways to spend their time. The toymaker was the grown dwarf that never backed down from a challenge and could speak the truth of things clearly. Bofur was always there with a joke to cheer Nori up despite the concealed pain within his eyes. There wasn't any way that life could go on without Bofur being there.

"He'll be fine," Nori stated standing, "I've said it already, but he wouldn't leave you and Bifur. Bofur is not like that. He's stronger than a stupid plant. Bofur won't leave. He can't leave. Stop thinking that way."

Bombur stared as Nori stomped away. The cook was no fool. Nori was worried. The thief still cared very much for his brother.

"I hope your right, Nori," Bombur thought to himself as he looked over at Bifur as his cousin stroked Bofur's hair back from his face, "Mahal, keep my brother safe. Don't take him to your Halls yet. Bifur and I need him here."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Four

Bombur stared as Nori stomped away. The cook was no fool. Nori was worried. The thief still cared very much for his brother.

"I hope your right, Nori," Bombur thought to himself as he looked over at Bifur as his cousin stroked Bofur's hair back from his face, "Mahal, keep my brother safe. Don't take him to your Halls yet. Bifur and I need him here."

The next morning's sun hadn't even come up when wargs' howls woke the company. Most stood from their pallets with their weapons ready. The wizard looked grim as he glanced towards Bofur and Kili.

"Bilbo, go and see the direction the warg scouts are heading," Gandalf ordered as the hobbit sprang to do as was asked before drawing up short when Thorin snatched his arm.

"Are you mad?" Thorin demanded as he rounded on the wizard even as Bilbo felt better at hearing the leader's voice free of the wheeze from the day before, "Bilbo has no skill at scouting and even less skill at fighting. He's survived through his cunning and blind luck so far."

"Bilbo is the perfect one to scout ahead," Gandalf denied, "Hobbits are light on their feet and will not be seen unless they wish to be. Go, Bilbo."

"I can do this," Bilbo assured Thorin as the dwarf reluctantly nodded, "I'll be quiet as a mouse and nothing will see me."

The hobbit ran off as the company wished him luck.

"Gandalf, I don't like this one bit. Doesn't seem right sending the lad out alone," Balin voiced as many nodded.

"Bilbo will be fine," Gandalf soothed, "I choose our burglar for a reason. He will be back before you all know it. How is everyone this morning?"

"I'm fine and so is Thorin," Dwalin answered as he listened intently for any approaching enemy with Grasper and Keeper out and ready, "Our lungs are both clear this morning."

"Fili, how is your brother?" Thorin asked as he turned towards his nephews.

"Kili is in a deep sleep and won't rouse," Fili sighed as Thorin cursed, "He always goes into a healing sleep after a reaction to dwarf's bane. Uncle, you know that Kili usually doesn't wake for a day or two after one of his reactions."

"Aye," Thorin sighed.

"Bofur is still unconscious and his breathing is the same," Bombur reported as he stroked his brother's hand, "How are we going to move with Kili and Bofur down like this? The stretchers are out of the question with wargs so close."

"Maybe if the fastest of us carried the stretchers then we could get our ill to safety," Dori offered before shaking his head, "No. You're right, Bombur. Carrying the stretchers would make our ill more of a target."

"Perhaps if we built a wagon of some type or a sledge?" Gloin spoke up before sighing as more howls rang out, "No time for that. How are we going to deal with this?"

Bifur solved the question when he stood and swung Bofur over his shoulder. There was no way that he was leaving his cousin behind. The wargs were too close and where there were wargs there were orcs. No orc was touching his boy when Bofur was so ill and unable to defend himself.

"I'll carry Kili," Dwalin spoke up as Fili looked up angrily, "Don't be like this, Fili. I am stronger than you physically and can manage your brother easier. We need to get our ill to safety fast. Bofur and Kili will not be able to defend themselves if we are attacked. Our ill come first despite anything else. That is the dwarrow way."

"Fine," Fili grumbled, "I know that our ill come first, but I…I'd just feel safer having Kili with me, but you are correct. You are stronger, Dwalin, just be gentle with him. Remember that my brother is still healing."

Bilbo returned as Dwalin settled Kili over his shoulder. Neither Kili nor Bofur stirred a bit at their manhandling. Thorin frowned when he saw that the hobbit looked a bit shaken.

"What have you found out?" Thorin demanded stepping towards the Halfling.

"The warg scouts are close, but there is another issue," Bilbo blurted in a panic, "There is a creature. A bear, but bigger and…and angrier. It's getting closer."

"What?" Thorin groaned, "Dwarf's bane, wargs, orcs, and now a creature. Bloody wonderful. Is Mahal going to send another dragon next? Durin's beard!"

"Don't tempt fate. Let's get going. This way," Gandalf urged, "We've got to get to the cottage of Beorn. Make haste."

The company ran swiftly in the wizard's wake. Nori watched as Bifur kept a firm grip on Bofur. The poor dwarf looked pale as a ghost at the treatment he was receiving as his hair trailed down Bifur's back and his arms dangled loosely. A great roaring echoed across the land and the dwarves ran faster at realizing that the creature that Bilbo had seen was following them.

"Move!" Thorin bellowed as he pushed Fili ahead of him, "Run as fast as you can! Go!"

"We're not going to make it!" Dori cried as he dragged Ori behind him and shoved Nori ahead of him.

"We will. Just run, you Fool," Gandalf called back as a house of some sort could be seen from afar, "Hurry! This way!"

The company took off across a field of grass leading to the shelter. Bilbo looked back and gasped as the great beast lunged out after them from the forest. Bombur took off like a jackrabbit and actually pass everyone by as if he was much sprier than the lot. Everyone rushed through the gates as the beast roared and threw themselves in a blind panic against the door with the exception of Dwalin and Bifur who still carried their precious burdens. Nori also had not crowded forward and was trying his best to wade towards the front to open the door.

"Let me get the door open," Bombur hissed trying to reach for the handle, "Move! My brother and Kili needs to get inside!"

"Move you bunch of idiots!" Thorin bellowed as he pushed through the lot.

Thorin snatched at the doorknob and was able to push the bar over to unlock the door. The dwarves parted quickly.

"Move, Bilbo," Nori ordered as he drew the hobbit back so Dwalin and Bifur could go first before everyone else piled in and barely got the door partially closed before the beast's head came through to try to bite everyone.

Together, the dwarfs pushed the beast back with the doors and finally locked the thing out as the creature roared angrily.

"Obviously, you Halflings have never had to deal with wounded and ill before. You _always_ allow the ill and wounded to go first into safety, Halfling, for it is they that cannot defend themselves from danger," Nori reprimanded sharply as he hurried over to Bifur.

Bilbo blushed red and looked pretty guilty. It had never occurred to him why the dwarves had parted at the door.

"Don't mind him," Dori soothed as Bilbo blinked up at him, "He's is just concerned for Bofur. He doesn't mean to be short with you."

"No. Nori is right," Bilbo sighed, "I wasn't thinking when I was about to dart into the house. Bofur and Kili should have gone in first. It is they that are the most vulnerable right now."

"No worries," Dori reassured, "We made it. I don't know how we did, but we are here where Bofur and Kili can hopefully rest and get better."

The door shuddered as something large slammed against it as all stared at the heavy door in trepidation. Another roar filled the air and Ori looked up at Gandalf from the closed door.

"What _is_ that?" the lad demanded with wide eyes.

"That is our host," Gandalf explained as everyone looked at him in shock as he explained that the beast was actually a skin-changer by the name of Beorn, "We should be safe here and Beorn will at least hear us out in the morning so we can ask for some sanctuary until the ill are well again. I am sure once he calms down everything will be fine again. I think we just surprised him by entering his domain without a warning."

"Right," Thorin drawled as the door shuddered again, "I hope you know what you are doing, Wizard."

"I do," Gandalf urged drawing himself up before another roar rang out, "Beorn will be fine once he calms."

Bilbo sighed and turned to watch as Nori and Bombur created a soft pallet with furs they found for Bifur to gently ease Bofur down. The toymaker's breathing was terribly labored and Bombur swallowed hard as Bofur choked softly before Nori raised him enough to allow for some cushions to be placed behind his head so the ill dwarf could breathe a little easier.

"Let me have a look," Oin instructed as he stepped over and kneeled to examine Bofur who was pale and still with not but a blush of fever to color his cheeks.

Bilbo fought such guilt at seeing how worn and upset both Bifur and Bombur were as they watched the healer checking over their kin. Nori also looked terribly worried.

"Be gentle with him."

The hobbit glanced over and watched as Dwalin ever so carefully laid Kili down on a pallet as Fili helped his brother settle. It had been the older brother who had snapped out the warning.

"Bofur is still getting air into his system which is good," Oin declared as he stood and regarded Bifur and Bombur, "He's a strong one. Many dwarves would have been dead long since now, but he's holding on hard."

"He's trying not to leave us," Bombur concurred as he sat and felt his brother's forehead, "His fever is still pretty high."

"I will make a tea that hopefully can help with the fever," Oin decided as he turned to Gandalf, "Would this Beorn be terribly upset if I use his fire?"

"No more upset than having dwarves in his home to begin with," Gandalf remarked as he stood, "Allow me, Master Oin."

Bifur gave a look to Bilbo as the hobbit stared at Bofur.

"I'm so sorry," Bilbo offered with a small sniffle as he bowed to the surprised dwarf, "I never meant for any of this. Bofur is very dear to me. I…I am so, so sorry."

Bifur inclined his head and then smacked Bilbo hard on the shoulder before nudging his chin up and uttering some words the Halfling didn't understand while walking by to follow the wizard. Bilbo stared after the dwarf in confusion.

"He said and I quote, 'Chin up. I won't kill you unless we lose Bofur and then your head is mine,'" Nori explained as Bilbo paled and looked up at him with wide eyes, "Bifur is a beast of a dwarf when it comes to the safety and protection of his family. You only have your life now because he knew that you didn't mean what happened to Bofur. Here's another thing…Bifur is always true to his words. He is no addled dwarf despite his head injury. Make no mistake on that, Halfling."

Bilbo breathed out harshly as Nori patted his shoulder in sympathy. Both hobbit and thief watched as Bifur walked over with Oin's medicine a few moments later and worked with Bombur to ease the tea down Bofur's throat. It was heartbreaking to see how little made it into the toymaker's stomach because he was too weak to swallow the liquid. Bifur wiped the spilled tea gently and sighed stroking his cousin's cheek softly.

"Gandalf, surely there is something that can help Bofur," Bilbo entreated the wizard after he had hurried over to the taller being, "He's getting worse."

"I assure you, Bilbo, if I had or could do anything that would help Bofur I would have given it or done it that first night," Gandalf sighed as the hobbit grimaced and looked down, "However, Beorn is also knowledgeable in medicinal techniques that is very ancient knowledge from his people. Maybe he will be able to help, but he won't be back until the morning. Let's rest for now."

Bilbo hopes rose somewhat and he settled on the floor near Kili.

"How is he?" Bilbo asked as Fili looked up from tending to his brother.

"He is sleeping and doesn't seem to be struggling to breathe too much," Fili grinned out as he tucked Kili under his blanket as the lad slept on, "Hopefully all of that running hanging from Dwalin's shoulder didn't shake his wits up too much."

"Just his hair, I think," Bilbo agreed as Fili chuckled and smoothed Kili's wild mane into a more manageable looking array, "So has the dwarf's bane run its course?"

"I think so," Fili breathed looking relieved, "He must not have gotten too much in his system and so it has not done the harm that dwarf's bane had done to my brother in the past. I'm sorry for my behavior when Kili was seizing. It was wrong of me to yell at you like that."

"You were being a brother," Bilbo soothed as Fili gave him a crooked smile, "I just had my life threatened by Bifur so I know now that dwarves value their family highly. I knew that before, but I really know that now."

"Bifur threatened you?" a voice asked as Bilbo turned and regarded Thorin, "He will not lay a hand on you. I will not allow it."

"He is hurting for his cousin's suffering," Bilbo stated looking over at the small family that huddled near Bofur, "Bifur just said that he would have my head if he loses Bofur. I can understand that. I would be pretty angry if someone made me lose my loved one too."

"He shouldn't have threatened you," Fili huffed glaring at Bifur's back.

"Bifur is allowed to feel any way he wants to feel," Bilbo defended, "He adores Bofur and is hurting over his inability to help his cousin. I never wanted this to happen."

"The whole company knows that," Thorin offered as the hobbit looked back up at him, "If we lose…if we lose Bofur, I will allow no one to harm you. Bofur would not want anything to happen to his dear, hobbit friend."

Bilbo nodded at the words, but could hardly get any sleep that night as he heard the toymaker struggling to breathe through the night as Bifur hummed soothingly to his cousin. The next day dawned brightly and Bilbo sprung up at the sound of the door opening and the most enormous man walked through the door looking huge and fierce. Gandalf immediately went over and began to talk with Beorn as the skin-changer gestured angrily at the mostly sleeping company.

"Don't," Bilbo insisted as he hurried over and the large man looked at him curiously, "Please don't turn us away. There is ill among us from something I caused. Kili is recovering and Bofur is still so sick. I'll do anything you want of me, but please let us stay."

"What is this?" Beorn asked as the Halfling found himself lifted into two, big hands much to his surprise.

"Don't touch him," Thorin growled as he stalked over, "We'll leave peacefully if we are not welcomed, but put Bilbo down."

"You think I'd hurt a little rabbit like this?" Beorn chuckled as Bilbo was sat gently back on his feet beside Thorin, "I'd not hurt a harmless creature who promises anything to help ill friends."

"So we can stay?" Bilbo questioned as the large man nodded, "Thank you. Thank you so much. I…"

Whatever Bilbo was going to say next was ended by the sound of frantic coughing. The whole company and Beorn looked over as Bifur tried desperately to pound on Bofur's back to help the ill dwarf gasp in some air as he choked.

"What's happening?" Bombur yelled as Bofur struggled to draw in breath, "Bofur, breathe. Come on, Brother, fill your lungs. Breathe in."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Five

The next day dawned brightly and Bilbo sprung up at the sound of the door opening and the most enormous man walked through the door looking huge and fierce. Gandalf immediately went over and began to talk with Beorn as the skin-changer gestured angrily at the mostly sleeping company.

"Don't," Bilbo insisted as he hurried over and the large man looked at him curiously, "Please don't turn us away. There is ill among us from something I caused. Kili is recovering and Bofur is still so sick. I'll do anything you want of me, but please let us stay."

"What is this?" Beorn asked as the Halfling found himself lifted into two, big hands much to his surprise.

"Don't touch him," Thorin growled as he stalked over, "We'll leave peacefully if we are not welcomed, but put Bilbo down."

"You think I'd hurt a little rabbit like this?" Beorn chuckled as Bilbo was sat gently back on his feet beside Thorin, "I'd not hurt a harmless creature who promises anything to help ill friends."

"So we can stay?" Bilbo questioned as the large man nodded, "Thank you. Thank you so much. I…"

Whatever Bilbo was going to say next was ended by the sound of frantic coughing. The whole company and Beorn looked over as Bifur tried desperately to pound on Bofur's back to help the ill dwarf gasp in some air as he choked.

"What's happening?" Bombur yelled as Bofur struggled to draw in breath, "Bofur, breathe. Come on, Brother, fill your lungs. Breathe in."

No one saw Beorn move, but suddenly Bofur was ripped from Bifur's grip as the large skin-changer hurried away while the dwarf continued to choke in the large being's arms. Bifur snarled angrily and followed the skin-changer howling words in the language that was known only by dwarves as Bombur followed looking livid.

"Put him down! Give Bofur back to us!" Bombur snarled, "How dare you!"

"What are you doing?" Oin demanded running over, "Let me see him!"

"Silence! Support him, Loud One" Beorn ordered as he grabbed Bifur and placed the dwarf on what had to be the skin-changer's own bed before gently lying Bofur back in his cousin's arms, "Keep him sitting up. That's it."

Bifur looked stunned, but supported Bofur as his cousin coughed harshly. Bombur crawled up to be beside his brother looking frantic. The whole company watched as Beorn threw some herbs and powders from a pouch at his waist into a steaming bowl of boiling water and then placed the bowl on the bed.

"He needs to breathe in the steam," Beorn instructed as Bifur helped hold Bofur's limp head over the bowl while Beorn draped a blanket over the toymaker head so he could breathe in the steam and the steam only, "This will help him."

"How so?" Oin questioned.

"The medicated steam helps open airways," Beorn explained, "His coughing wasn't normal. That was the coughs of closing lungs."

Several tense moments went by as Bofur choked and shook beneath the blanket, but finally the treatment seemed to start helping and the toymaker began to calm and breathe easier. Bifur and Bombur both breathed a sigh of relief. Beorn lifted the blanket and looked into Bofur's mouth and tilted his head back to see better down his throat.

"Very swollen," Beorn murmured as he seemed to be thinking while he allowed Bifur to support his cousin's head again, "Airways certainly trying to close up. Hmm. Allergic reaction?"

"Pretty much," Oin concurred studying Beorn closely.

Bifur watched while Beorn took the bowl away as the dwarf laid his cousin down on the soft bed.

"What is he saying?" Beorn demanded after Bifur spoke and placed a hand over his heart while bowing low to the bed.

"He says that he and my family owe you a great debt that we will repay whenever you have need of us, which I also state," Bombur explained, "Bofur is my brother and Bifur is our cousin. I thought for sure my cousin and I would lose our kin there. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts for your aid."

Beorn regarded Bifur and Bombur and then nodded his head at the two.

"Leave him on the bed so he can rest peacefully," Beorn decided, "I will give you sanctuary for now."

"Thank you, Beorn," Gandalf called out, "As always your help comes at the most opportune moment. I too owe you a great debt of gratitude for helping one of the company members. I'm sure I speak for Thorin as well."

"You do," Thorin added, "I owe you a great deal of thanks for saving one of my people. If ever you need the dwarves of Erebor's help, we will be there."

"Dwarves with honor," Beorn stated looking between Thorin and the Ur family, "You are safe for now. Look to your ill while I prepare some breakfast."

The company looked at one another and relaxed. Maybe this quest was finally having some luck.

"Tell me about how you caused this to happen to two grown dwarves," Beorn ordered as he grabbed Bilbo up by his suspenders and placed him on a stool while he began preparing food, "What caused this to happen to the dwarf I just aided?"

Bilbo looked to Thorin and received a nod to tell his story. The shape-changer looked truly intrigued that Bilbo needed to get permission to describe what occurred that caused all the problems for the company. Beorn listened as the hobbit described what had happened to Bofur and Kili and his part in the story.

"Meadow leaf. I know that plant well," Beorn hummed as he cooked, "There is none around here. Meadow leaf makes my bees not produce sweet honey. I've ripped it all up ages ago. You should not blame yourself, Little Rabbit, you did not know of the plant's effects on your companions. In fact, it is not wise to keep other traveling companions in the dark as to things that might cause you harm. This wouldn't have happened if proper information had been shared with you."

"We don't tell others about dwarf's bane so it is not used against us," Thorin snapped irritably as Beorn blinked at him unfazed.

"Yet it was still used against you since Little Rabbit knew not the adverse effects the plant does to your race," Beorn pointed out as Thorin scowled before nodding, "Dwarves are too secretive. If you had allowed Little Rabbit to know of what would happen, then the small one could have taken better precautions to insure his companions' safety."

"Fine," Thorin huffed, "But now what?"

"Yes, Master Beorn, is there anything that you know of that can help Bofur get the plant out of his system?" Bilbo asked hopefully, "Kili is recovering, but Bofur is terribly ill. I fear for him greatly. Bofur is my friend and I never wanted this for him. Is there anything that can help him?"

"Perhaps," Beorn admitted before startling as Nori popped up beside him, "What is this? Your hair looks like a bird trying to take flight."

The thief grimaced angrily and looked Beorn up and down as the rest of the company watched on.

"And yours looks like a mop," Nori snapped as Dori face-palmed behind him, "What do you mean by 'perhaps,' if I may ask? Can you help Bofur? He's not going to be able to fight this much longer. He's weakening from the strain."

"I've been working out in my head how to possibly clear the ill one's lungs. It sounds like meadow leaf coats the lungs' lining which is what causes dwarves to not be able to breathe properly," Beorn began as Oin hurried over to listen, "I know of a herb that may help your friend to purge the plant from his body, but I have none on hand."

Everyone deflated before Bilbo hopped down from the tall stool and nearly fell until Nori helped him right himself.

"Tell me what it looks like and I'll find it," Bilbo urged looking up hopefully at Beorn, "I'll do anything to right the wrong that I have caused. We hobbits are good at locating plants since we work the soil so much in the Shire."

A grunt made Bilbo whirl as Bifur gestured at him angrily.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are saying," Bilbo admitted.

"He's saying that it would be too dangerous and that he will go instead since Bofur is his kin," Nori translated.

"No. I can move faster and quieter than all of you," Bilbo denied as he shook his head, "I'm Bofur's best shot."

The company looked at one another uneasily. Bilbo had a point, but there were warg scouts in those woods.

"What about the enemy that awaits us in those woods?" Dwalin demanded stepping up, "Fast you might be, Burglar, but wargs and orcs can be just as fast."

"I can offer protection up to a point," Beorn declared as everyone looked back at him as he began to set the table, "This is going to be very dangerous and you are not assured that you will be safe. Are you sure about this, Little Rabbit?"

"I am," Bilbo agreed.

"I'm going with you," Nori blurted as the hobbit look at him in surprise with the rest of the company staring over in shock as well, "If Beorn can only protect you to a certain point than I can be there for the other part. I'm very nearly as quick and light on my feet as you, Bilbo. I'm not a thief for nothing."

"Sneaking Devil," Dori murmured as Beorn looked amused while Nori rolled his eyes at his brother, "You better not touch any of Master Beorn's property while we are under his roof. I'll cut your hands off myself."

"I would _never_," Nori huffed, "Not for someone who helped Bofur like he did, but I'm still going with the hobbit."

Everyone's eyes widened when Bifur marched over and grabbed Nori roughly as he bit out his words harshly. The thief held his hands up in surrender and spoke soft words in the same language to the wild dwarf. Bifur glared as he listened to Nori speak.

"I won't let Bofur die," Nori insisted in common as Bifur stared him down, "Bofur can't die, Bifur. I love him."

Bifur backed up a step as most of the company stared at one another in amazement. Nori hid his affections most of the time. This was the first any had heard him admit to loving anything besides thieving, gold, and ale. Nori grunted as Beorn grabbed him up by the back of his shirt and lifted the dwarf to his face.

"Nori! Put him down!" Dori ordered as he hurried over, "Put my brother down now! What are you doing? Put Nori _down_!"

"You love, Little Bird?" Beorn asked as Nori stilled his struggling.

"Bofur?" Nori questioned as the skin-changer nodded, "Always. Never stopped. Do you hear that, Bifur, I never _stopped_. I was trying to protect him from the life I had chosen. The life I couldn't escape."

"A life you couldn't escape?" Beorn repeated pushing Dori gently back as the dwarf tried to get to his brother, "I know of wanting to escape from a life I was placed into without my permission, Little Bird."

"I saw the manacle," Nori agreed before hissing as his clothes started choking him from being held up by them, but he was able to gasp out a few words, "Let me help. Bifur and Bombur need to stay with Bofur. I can protect Bilbo."

"Not without breathing you can't!" Dori shrieked as Nori hissed at the restriction around his neck while Ori kicked Beorn's leg as hard as he could, "He's _choking_! Let him down!"

Beorn looked amused as he dropped Nori to his feet and the dwarf tumbled to his knees as Ori and Dori converged on their coughing brother.

"We will leave after we eat," Beorn decided as he walked away to finish setting the table.

"Are you hurt?" Thorin snarled as he kneeled next to Nori with Bilbo.

"No," Nori coughed out as he sat up, "Beorn is an interesting person. He's so big, I don't think he realizes his own strength."

"He better _never_ do that again," Dori fussed as he pulled Nori shirt back and hissed at the red mark that stood out against the rest of his brother's neck, "He choked you."

"He was just curious and didn't realize I was choking," Nori defended then went silent as Bifur came and pushed his head back to look at his neck.

Bifur grunted and began to speak softly as Nori listened.

"I was telling the truth," Nori answered as Bifur spoke again, "I know I hurt him. I was truly trying to protect Bofur all those years ago. I was too far in and couldn't get back out. I never realized how quickly I was being sucked down until it was too late. I was too young and naïve to realize the consequences. I was a fool."

Bifur stood and spoke angrily as Nori looked away.

"I couldn't have told you the truth," Nori sighed, "At the time there were dwarves that threatened to hurt my brothers if I didn't do as I was told. I couldn't get you and your family involved in that too. I couldn't."

"What?" Dori demanded, "Is that why you left home? You were protecting Ori and I? Who was threatening you? I'll kill them!"

Nori clamped his lips shut and refused to look at anyone.

"Are you still under the same strain?" Thorin asked as Nori looked over at him, "Is there dwarves still threatening you?"

"No longer," Nori denied, "Dwalin cracked their skulls over a year ago in a raid. I've been able to remove myself from most of my past life, but there are debts I still owe. That is why I took up the call from you. To restore you to your throne and to receive a share of the treasure to keep my family safe. Nothing more."

"Consider your debts paid whether I become King or not," Thorin decided as he stood, "You will get what you need to start anew, Nori. Begin with Bofur as long as you have his kin's permission. You are right. You were young, naïve, and foolish. However, that is typical of youth and I won't have one of my company members under threat. Be at ease, Nori."

Nori blinked in astonishment as Thorin strode away. He barely registered that Dori and Bifur were pulling him to his feet.

"Let's eat something," Dori urged making his brother blink at him, "Nori, are you okay?"

"What? Yes. Fine," Nori babbled shaking himself, "Food."

Nori hurried away as Dori watched him leave. Bifur gasped when Dori grabbed him by his shirt and nearly lifted him off his feet.

"It was _you_ all those years ago," Dori spat, "It was you that beat my little brother until he couldn't walk for days, wasn't it?"

"Only because Bofur was sick in bed from grief," Bombur explained as he walked up to the spat, "Bofur refused to say anything, but my cousin finally wheedled the story out of him. Bifur was furious after my brother sobbed out his tale. None of us had any idea that Nori was actually protecting everyone. Bofur would be so happy to know that. He's always felt that there must have been something wrong with him for your brother to up and leave him like Nori did."

"So what now?" Ori asked as everyone stilled, "Will you and Bifur give Nori permission to court Bofur again?"

"I don't know," Bombur admitted as Bifur pulled out of Dori's grip with a thoughtful expression on his face, "My cousin and I will have to speak on this to decide. You have no idea the upset that my brother went through with Nori. I understand your brother's reasoning, but…I don't know how I feel yet."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Six

Nori hurried away as Dori watched him leave. Bifur gasped when Dori grabbed him by his shirt and nearly lifted him off his feet.

"It was _you_ all those years ago," Dori spat, "It was you that beat my little brother until he couldn't walk for days, wasn't it?"

"Only because Bofur was sick in bed from grief," Bombur explained as he walked up to the spat, "Bofur refused to say anything, but my cousin finally wheedled the story out of him. Bifur was furious after my brother sobbed out his tale. None of us had any idea that Nori was actually protecting everyone. Bofur would be so happy to know that. He's always felt that there must have been something wrong with him for your brother to up and leave him like Nori did."

"So what now?" Ori asked as everyone stilled, "Will you and Bifur give Nori permission to court Bofur again?"

"I don't know," Bombur admitted as Bifur pulled out of Dori's grip with a thoughtful expression on his face, "My cousin and I will have to speak on this to decide. You have no idea the upset that my brother went through with Nori. I understand your brother's reasoning, but…I don't know how I feel yet."

Bifur nodded looking thoughtfully the way Nori had gone. The toymaker shook himself and led his cousin over to the table as everyone minus Kili and Bofur sat to eat. Talk was light and everyone's minds were on the course of events that were about to play out.

"I can't believe that you are all eating without me," a voice rang out as all turned to see Kili playfully pouting up at his brother from his pallet, "I am _so_ hurt right now. Sleep just a little and everyone forgets about me."

"Kee!" Fili cried as he leapt down from his seat and ran to embrace his brother, "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but I'm breathing okay," Kili admitted as his brother looked relieved, "Help me up. That food smells _good_."

"Kili, maybe I should bring your breakfast to you," Fili offered looking concerned, but hurriedly giving assistance when his brother made to stand on his own, "You are so stubborn. Can't ever listen. Balance?"

"A little shaky," Kili chuckled as Fili helped him walk to the table as Thorin strode over to offer his shoulder as well, "Food smells so good…whoa! Big, big man. Hello, Big Man."

"Hello, Dwarf," Beorn greeted looking amused at the youngest, "I am Beorn and this is my home."

"Kili at your service," Kili grinned out as he gave the skin-changer as best a bow as he could, "Thank you for having us."'

"A dwarf with manners? Wonders never cease," Beorn joked as Kili smirked, "Eat your fill and then get some more rest. You are not completely healed."

"See?" Fili hissed as his brother laughed before the golden-haired dwarf joined in the laughter and assisted Kili up on a seat, "You are so…Kili, you drive me insane sometimes."

"That's why you love me," Kili joked as his brother rolled his eyes.

"You will listen to Beorn, Kili," Thorin instructed as Kili nodded at his uncle before the older dwarf turned his gaze on Beorn, "I am curious to where you plan on taking Bilbo and Nori since it seems that getting the plant for Bofur should be easy for a skin-changer that instills fear in orcs and wargs alike."

"The plant is call janwa and it grows in a ravine that is too narrow for a being of my size," Beorn explained as Nori and Bilbo listened intently while Kili demanded that his brother explain what was going on, "The ravine was once bigger and I could get down there easily, but long ago there was a shifting of the land which narrowed the ravine and made it impossible for me to fit anymore. Not to mention the fact that rock made it impossible for me to even approach the ravine a few years after the first shifting of the land. I can get the two to the ravine, but I am unable to assist them once they get to the bottom."

"We'll need to move swiftly and get in and out fast," Nori muttered to himself seeming to be calculating in his head quickly, "This is going to be very interesting. A ravine, huh? How do you climb, Bilbo?"

"Pretty good," Bilbo admitted as Gandalf gave a firm nod, "Used to be nervous of heights, but the eagles solved that problem for me."

Many in the company nodded their understanding or shuddered remembering the whole eagle experience.

"Little Bird, the orcs can climb down just as easily as you and your rabbit," Beorn warned as Nori listened while both ignored Dori's grumbling about using a guest's proper name, "Are you sure about this course of action?"

Coughing drew everyone's eyes over as Bifur hurried to his cousin's side. Bofur shook in Bifur's arms as he choked and coughed while the older tried to soothe the ill dwarf by rubbing his back. There was no denying that Bofur looked even paler than the day before. Time was running out for the usual jovial dwarf.

"There is no other course of action to take, but this one," Bilbo declared as he stood and Nori nodded firmly, "Tell me what the janwa looks like. I'll find it."

Beorn ushered Bilbo over to sketch out the plant while Nori began to strip out of his jacket and down to only his tunic, pants, and boots.

"What are you doing?" Dwalin questioned as Nori choose to leave his vambraces on, "You will need those leathers for protection."

"I need as little weight on me as possible," Nori denied as he rummaged through his pack and pulled out some rope, "I can't keep up with Bilbo's lightness being weighed down. I have to be as fleet as he. This is a quick in and out job."

"What weapons are you taking?" Dori asked before frowning as Nori tapped his knives, "That's it? Nori, you might have need of more than that if orcs are about. Take your mace. I will not allow you to go without being properly armed."

"My mace is too cumbersome to take and if the ravine is narrow then a larger weapon will be ineffective anyway," Nori argued as he hooked a grappling hook to the back of his belt, "This is the only way, Dori, let it go."

"And am I supposed to just let you go off to a possible death without armor or proper weapons?" Dori huffed concealing none of his fears, "I don't like the idea that there is only you and a…little hobbit going on this trek. This is foolish and reckless…."

"And the only thing that may save the dwarf I love," Nori bit out before calming as Dori stared at his brother in shock, "I would do the same for you or Ori and you would do the same for Ori or I. Admit it, Dori. You're a big softie that does anything for the ones he cares about."

Dori shoved his brother back with a scowl before grabbing him and jerking him into his arms. Nori froze for a moment before finally returning the hug.

"Rather be a softie in the heart than soft in the head like you," Dori quipped pulling away, "Be careful and fight on, Brother."

"Always," Nori agreed before stilling as Ori came over and hugged him close, "Take care of Dori for me while I'm gone, okay Ori?"

"I will," Ori agreed looking scared, "Good luck and may Mahal be with you two. Bring Bilbo back with that plant nice and safe."

Nori nodded and received several nods back from the rest of the company and pats on the back from Gloin and Balin.

"You're going _where_ all alone?" Kili gaped as Fili helped him over, "And others say that I am reckless."

"Just as reckless as Thorin and Fili would be to get the janwa for you if _you_ needed it," Nori snorted as Fili had the decency to blush and nod, "Bilbo and I are Bofur's last chance, Lad. There is no other choice."

"Be safe," Kili ordered, "Bring Mr. Boggins back here with you in one piece."

"Baggins, Kili," Nori snorted, "Bag-gins. You've been traveling with Bilbo for how long and you still don't know the hobbit's name?"

Kili grumbled as his brother chortled next to him.

"Kili's never been good with names," Fili offered, "Return as quickly as you can. Bofur's not doing well."

"Are we ready?" Beorn asked as he walked over with Bilbo, "Little Rabbit and Bird, you two will ride upon my back. Hold tight to my fur and good luck."

Everyone's eyes widened as Beorn hunched and began to change before their eyes as he switched form into the same beast from before. Bilbo and Nori exchanged looks in awe as the bear looked at them expectantly.

"This is so, so going to be interesting," Nori muttered as he boosted Bilbo up before a hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned.

"You bring our burglar back safely along with yourself," Thorin stated with narrowed eyes, "Mahal protect you."

"I hope we don't need his protection and can get this done without incident," Nori sighed, "But I hope Mahal hears our prayers and helps Bilbo find that plant so we can get back here quickly. I'll stay on guard the minute we leave these doors."

"I had no doubt," Thorin agreed, "Go quickly so Dori doesn't drive all of us nuts with his fretting."

Nori smirked and pulled himself up on the beast as Bombur and Bifur hurried over.

"Good luck and hurry back," Bombur called as Bifur bit out a few words of his own while Gandalf opened the great doors and Beorn launched himself outside at a gallop.

"What did Bifur say?" Bilbo questioned over his shoulder as Nori snorted.

"He said, 'Don't fail or I'll kill you, Thief of the Heart'" Nori responded as Bilbo blanched, "That's rather sweet for Bifur. He's not usually so kind."

"Sweet? Really?" Bilbo questioned shaking his head, "I'll never understand dwarves."

Beorn growled loud and Nori turned and saw most of the company watching from the gate. The thief held tight to Bilbo to keep him from tumbling off as the skin-changer charged forward.

"You stay behind me and say not a word unless it is necessary," Nori hissed into the hobbit's ear as Beorn started crashing through the forest, "We need to move as if one person, do you understand? Do not question any of my orders."

Bilbo nodded as he clung to Beorn's back while Nori hunched them over to make as little wind resistance as possible. The beast finally got to an area of the forest where Beorn would not make as much noise, but still Nori tensed at the warg howls that echoed from behind them. The skin-changer was fast and had reached a rocky wall that had only a small crack to fit through.

"Here?" Nori bit out as Beorn stopped and the dwarf hopped down and helped Bilbo get off, "The ravine is behind this wall?"

The creature's head dipped and Nori hurried forward with Bilbo following. The dwarf carefully looked around the crack and saw the ravine a good eight yards away.

"Hurry," Nori barked as he and the Halfling ran from their shelter towards the ravine as the dwarf readied the rope and then secured the grappling hook around a fallen tree that wouldn't budge, "Ready?"

"Yes," Bilbo agreed, "Who is going first?"

"You," Nori urged as Bilbo swallowed his fear and began the climb into the ravine, "Hold on. I'll lower you."

Bilbo's head spun as he zoomed in a controlled manner down the wall of the rock. He was never so glad to hit the ground and then watched as Nori repelled down with little problem. Both froze as warg howls rang out again.

"This way," Bilbo pointed as Nori led the way with his knives out in the narrow passage, "Beorn said that there is a more open area that allows more sunlight in. That is where we will find the janwa."

Nori nodded straining his senses as he and the hobbit made good time on light feet. Sure enough if the area Bilbo had spoken of come into view and Nori stood guard as the hobbit began his search through a decent sized pile of what looked like weeds to the dwarf.

"Find it yet?" Nori gritted out as the howls grew closer.

"No," Bilbo denied searching frantically, "Just give me more time."

Nori nodded and then whirled as he chucked a knife at an orc that burst out from another part of the ravine and took him out through the eye.

"Found it!" Bilbo exclaimed as he grabbed handfuls of the plant and shoved into a pouch on his hip that Beorn had given him, "I have plenty."

"Good. Let's go," Nori hissed jerking Bilbo up, "One orc means more on their way. Move."

Bilbo was shoved ahead of Nori as the two ran at break neck speed back to the rope. The hobbit gasped as he was shoved down while Nori wrestled with an orc that had come up from behind him.

"Bilbo, look out!" Nori roared as he sliced the orc's throat he was fighting and turned in time to see the hobbit run another orc through with his sword, "Come on!"

Bilbo again was pushed forward and soon he was climbing up the rope as Nori climbed the rock face at a rapid speed.

"Faster, Bilbo," Nori ordered before grunting and swinging one handed as an arrow hit the cliff face where his hand had just been, "Dammit!"

Bilbo could only stare as Nori twisted and threw another knife taking out the orc archer. The dwarf roared at him to hurry up and soon the two had reached the top only to see two wargs growling at them.

"Not again," Bilbo moaned as Nori shoved him up a tree.

"Go! Climb!" Nori urged before the hobbit gasped as the dwarf was lunged on as the beast snapped at the thief, "Get off me! You smell!"

"Nori!" Bilbo shouted before gaping as the warg yipped in pain and the dwarf rolled the dead carcass off of him while the hobbit saw that Nori had pierced the beast's heart with another knife, "How many of those do you have?"

"Enough to use," Nori shouted back, "Bilbo, I'm going to lead the last warg away. Run to Beorn. Don't look back."

"No!" Bilbo cried only to draw back at the look of fury the dwarf gave him before focusing back on the circling warg.

"Bofur needs that plant!" Nori yelled as he began to skitter sidewise, "Don't you dare allow him to die, Bilbo! Do you hear me? Do _you_?!"

"Yes," Bilbo answered feeling sick.

Nori whooped and took off running as the warg gave chase. Bilbo scrambled down from the tree and tore off to Beorn who was watching through the crack in the rock wall. The hobbit cringed at a yell and loud snarl that echoed nearby, but he didn't look back.

"What is this?" a voice questioned as a large orc dropped in front of Bilbo right before he reached the exit, "Why are you in such a hurry? Stay and play."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Seven

Bilbo hung onto the rope for dear life dangling near the top of the ravine as Nori took out an orc archer with a well thrown knife. The dwarf roared at him to hurry up and soon the two had reached the top only to see two wargs growling at them.

"Not again," Bilbo moaned as Nori shoved him up a tree.

"Go! Climb!" Nori urged before the hobbit gasped as the dwarf was lunged on as the beast snapped at the thief, "Get off me! You smell!"

"Nori!" Bilbo shouted before gaping as the warg yipped in pain and the dwarf rolled the dead carcass off of him while the hobbit saw that Nori had pierced the beast's heart with another knife, "How many of those do you have?"

"Enough to use," Nori shouted back, "Bilbo, I'm going to lead the last warg away. Run to Beorn. Don't look back."

"No!" Bilbo cried only to draw back at the look of fury the dwarf gave him before focusing back on the circling warg.

"Bofur needs that plant!" Nori yelled as he began to skitter sidewise, "Don't you dare allow him to die, Bilbo! Do you hear me? Do _you_?!"

"Yes," Bilbo answered feeling sick.

Nori whooped and took off running as the warg gave chase. Bilbo scrambled down from the tree and tore off to Beorn who was watching through the crack in the rock wall. The hobbit cringed at a yell and loud snarl that echoed nearby, but he didn't look back.

"What is this?" a voice questioned as a large orc dropped in front of Bilbo right before he reached the exit, "Why are you in such a hurry? Stay and play."

Beorn roared and snapped at the orc from the narrow crack in the stone wall. Alas, the skin-changer was too big to fit through even if he returned to his normal form.

"Stay away from me!" Bilbo spat pulling his blade out as the orc laughed.

"I see the little gnat has a tiny stinger," the orc growled pulling out his own sword, "Let's teach this gnat some manners."

Beorn roared again as Bilbo backed away in horror before gaping as Nori tackled the orc from the side. Both grappled for dominance until the orc threw the dwarf with bone crushing force against the rocks as Nori cried out in pain and stood with one arm hanging limp and still.

"Back off!" Nori bellowed as the orc laughed while blood dripped down the dwarf's temple.

"This will be fun," the orc bragged as he charged right when Nori flicked his eyes at Bilbo and the hobbit slipped through the crack into Beorn's protection.

"I _love_ fun," Nori hissed pulling out another knife, "Let's assuredly play, Orc. Tag you're it!"

Nori darted forward and slashed the orc deeply in his arm making the creature bellow and charge forward angrily. The dwarf was outmatched strength wise, but Nori was fast despite his injuries. Nori was able to deliver some lethal slices that slowed his enemy, but the orc slammed him so hard on the ground that he saw stars and then screamed as his own blade was stabbed into his shoulder.

"Nori!" Bilbo cried going to run forward, but stopping as Beorn's teeth sank into the back of his coat and jerked him backwards.

"You die now," the orc chortled as he straddled the dwarf before stilling in shock as Nori stabbed a blade from his vambrace into the creatures temple.

"Not today," Nori gritted out as he scrambled out from the orc's body and hobbled to the crack as Bilbo reached his side, "Got the plant still?"

"Yes," Bilbo breathed as he watched Nori pull his own knife from his shoulder, "Nori…."

"Not now," Nori ordered before doubling over and coughing up blood, "Get on Beorn. Let's go. Bofur's time is running out."

Bilbo whimpered watching the blood drip from Nori's wounds before gasping as he was shoved towards Beorn. The hobbit scrambled up onto the skin-changer's back and helped Nori pull himself up. It was difficult since the dwarf only had one good hand to work with, but finally got himself astride Beorn.

"Let's go," Nori said once again as Bilbo grimaced at how weak the dwarf's voice sounded, "Beorn, if you would…get to Bofur no matter what. He is more important than anything. Save him and don't worry about me."

"Nori," Bilbo whispered as Beorn began to run swiftly.

"Save Bofur," Nori croaked holding on tight to Bilbo with his only good arm as the hobbit felt the dwarf's shuddering through his grip.

O_O

Bifur paced at the gate. Bombur was with his brother and the wild dwarf was frazzled to his last nerve ending. Bilbo and Nori had been gone for hours. Bofur was fading fast and now the janwa plant was his cousin's only hope. He should have gone instead of Bilbo and Nori. At least if he had gone then he knew the job would be done right. Why did he allow Bofur's life to rest in the hands of a thief and a hobbit?

"Stop it," Dori snapped as he and Ori watched at the gate as well, "You are making me more nervous than I already am. Where are you, Nori? What is happening? Why is this taking so damn long? I'll break you in half if you pace anymore, Bifur!"

Bifur growled before stilling as Thorin raised a hand for silence.

"This is neither the time nor place for fussing," Thorin reprimanded as everyone deflated, "What is taking so long?"

"The plant is not going to just sit up and say hello," Balin scolded as the group turned to the dwarf walking up from the house, "Beorn said that the ravine is quite a distance away. Plus, I'm sure that Bilbo is doing the best he can and…Mahal, _no_."

Balin stared in horror as everyone whirled and saw Beorn in human form running like the wind. Bilbo was clinging on his back, but Nori was being held in the skin-changer's arms and even from here they could see the dwarf was clearly unconscious and limp as his arms swung of their own accord with each pounding step.

"Nori! He's hurt! I see blood!" Dori shouted as he tried to run forward, but was restrained by Bifur, "Let me go! That's one of my little brothers! He needs me!"

Bifur backed away from the gate quickly dragging Dori behind him since he realized what the eldest Ri brother did not…that Beorn was not slowing his speed.

"Get back, Ori," Thorin thundered jerking the gaping dwarf backwards, "Beorn is not going to stop. Let him pass."

The skin-changer flew by everyone and the dwarves gave chase seeing the drops of splattered blood that littered the way in horror.

"What?" Gloin yelled as the door crashed open as the large being charged in before growing silent as Beorn swept everything off of his table and laid Nori upon the top, "Durin's beard!

"Dwarven Healer, assist Little Bird," Beorn bellowed as he snatched Bilbo from his back and the hobbit handed the skin-changer the pouch, "You both did well, Little Rabbit. Leave me to work now. The ill one is not doing well."

Bilbo looked towards the toymaker and back to the thief in silent anguish. Bofur was gasping painfully with each breath as Nori lay with his hair down long around him still, quiet, and covered with blood from his shoulder wound. Oin flew to get to Nori as Dori crawled onto the table calling his brother's name.

"What happened?" Thorin questioned tersely as he reached Bilbo's side and then had to grab for the hobbit as he swayed, "Bilbo!"

"Orcs found us," the hobbit began as Dwalin and Balin maneuvered a chair beneath him while the rest of the company listened, "Nori fought so well. They must have followed and Nori held them off, but when we climbed back up from the ravine we were attacked by two wargs. I ended up in a confounded tree again."

"Drink this," Gandalf instructed as he handed Bilbo a cup of tea, "Chamomile. It will calm your nerves."

"Nori was tackled by one warg and then he led the other away so I could escape," Bilbo continued after Balin had to help steady his hand to sip at the tea, "I don't know what happened to the other warg, but an orc blocked my escape route and the next thing I knew Nori was there tackling him to the ground. He was already wounded and the orc took advantage of that, but Nori killed him in the end. Beorn carried us on his back until Nori lost consciousness and could no longer hang on anymore. It was awful. He has lost so much blood."

Bifur hovered anxiously between his cousin and the thief. Nori was hurt worse than anything he had ever seen happen to the dwarf before and alarmingly limp. Bofur choked hard and then went still as Bombur cried out in alarm.

"He's stopped breathing!" Bombur shouted as Bifur launched himself on the bed to get to his cousins' side, "No, Bofur! Breathe, Brother. Don't leave us! Bifur, he's not breathing! What do we do? Brother, please!"

Beorn appeared making the two look up as the skin-changer lifted Bofur and slapped him hard on his back several times as the dwarf choked and breathed in for a moment. Bifur and Bombur gasped in relief.

"Support him," Beorn gritted as Bifur immediately held his cousin and watched as the large man held a bowl of green liquid to Bofur's lips, "Come, Little Bird's Love, drink. Drink for me. Don't make Little Bird's sacrifice for nothing."

Bofur was too out of it to understand what was going on, but slowly Beorn, with Bifur and Bombur's help, got the medicine into the ill dwarf bit by bit.

"What now?" Bombur asked wiping some of the green liquid from his brother's lips.

"He is going to be sick if this works," Beorn instructed as he handed Bombur a bucket, "The medicine will hopefully help your kin expel the poison from his lungs. If the vomiting begins, then Little Love will live."

Bifur grunted as Bombur nodded wide eyed before both jumped as Bofur choked and gagged. Bifur immediately leaned Bofur over the bucket that Bombur held. The company breathed a sigh of relief when the toymaker vomited heavily into the bucket as Bifur held back his cousin's hair.

"Never thought I'd be happy to hear that sound," Dwalin grimaced and then pulled a face when Bofur could be heard getting sick again.

"Nori?" Bilbo asked as he looked up from his cup of tea, "Has anything been said about his condition?

Thorin frowned and strode to the table as Beorn turned and followed. The thief was terribly pale as Oin worked to clean him up and Nori let out a cough that caused blood to trickle from his lips. Ori squeaked in horror at this and trembled where he sat at his brother's feet.

"Do you have any agrimony for internal bleeding?" Oin asked as Dori cleaned the blood from his brother's lips while the healer looked up for a moment to the skin-changer, "Nori's drowning in his own blood and I'm out of the damn stuff."

"I do," Beorn assured and left to get the plant.

"Help him," Dori begged as Nori coughed again and even more blood dribbled from his lips, "Someone do something! Don't let my little brother die! Why, Nori? Why did you do this?"

"To save his One," Ori croaked as he sniffled at Nori's feet, "He was willing to die to get that plant for Bofur, Dori."

Dori whimpered as he cleaned the fresh blood from Nori's lips and beard with trembling fingers. Beorn returned with the agrimony.

"Leave us to work," Beorn instructed as he lifted a protesting Dori up from the table as Ori scrambled down, "Little Bird is strong. You are a fussy brother, but it is good to see you cherish your family. Little Bird will not leave if he can help it. He will not leave if he is able to stay."

"Help him stay," Dori begged as Balin came over to try and soothe the eldest Ri brother, "Don't let him leave us. He's a stubborn thing. He likes to fight people who try to help him. It's a Nori thing. Please help my brother live."

Beorn nodded as he turned and pulled a curtain to close off the eating area from watching eyes. The whole of the company glanced at one another uneasily as Dori shook in Balin's grasp.

"Nori's going to be okay, right?" Kili asked Thorin softly as Fili helped him over to their uncle, "Beorn said the word 'sacrifice.' He's not saying that Nori sacrificed his life, right? Thorin? Nori's not going to…he's not going to die, is he?"

"It is in Mahal's hands," Thorin sighed as the rest of the company murmured prayers or looked grim, "Nori knew the dangers of taking on this task. He protected Bilbo and Bofur with his life. Let's hope he has the strength to remain with us. If not…if not we will sing his praises for generations to know of his sacrifice."

A soft thud and glass shattering drew everyone's eyes to see Bilbo sprawled on the floor.

"Bilbo!" Thorin gasped as the company surged on the small hobbit, "Is he injured?"

"I don't think so," Gandalf soothed after checking the Halfling over, "He's been so worried for Bofur and Kili and has been pushed to the point of exhaustion by our journey and his own guilt. Now Nori is hurt and his mind simply shut down. Bilbo needs to rest."

Thorin carefully extricated Bilbo from the remains of the teacup and carried the hobbit over to his bedroll as Balin helped him ease Bilbo down.

"Lad, blames himself for everything," Balin mentioned as he tucked Bilbo under his blankets, "To think this all started with a simple pipe of tobacco."

"Watch over him," Thorin instructed as he stood, "We have enough company members out for the count. Make sure he doesn't worry himself sick."

An hour later Oin stepped out from behind the curtain as Dori and Ori hurried over.

"Nori's stable for now," Oin explained before the brothers could say anything, "The internal bleeding has stopped. He has a concussion and several broken ribs. Your brother's upper arm was snapped in half, but it is a clean break so it should heal without any issues. There are several slices from warg's claws that have me concerned and a deep, stab wound in his shoulder."

"Was the blade poisoned?" Dwalin asked as he stepped forward looking grim, "Orc weapons are not just sharp."

"Beorn saw the orc use Nori's own weapon so that is one thing we won't have to worry about," Oin answered as the company listened, "Nori is running a fever and I fear that the claw marks are starting to get infected. Beorn and I have done everything we can for him. The rest is up to Nori and Mahal. How is Bofur?"

The sounds of vomiting could be heard from the direction of Beorn's bed. Bifur glanced over at the healer before returning his attention to his ill cousin. Bombur looked a little nauseous, but patted Bofur's back softly to help him get the poison from his lungs out.

"For once that is a good sound," Thorin assured as Oin looked over in concern, "Bofur is beginning to purge the dwarf's bane from his lungs. It seems that we at least found something that may help our people deal with that blasted plant."

"I hope so," Oin agreed, "I recognize the plant. We dwarves call it 'rock leaf' because it likes to grow among stone, but it can be rare to find. Let me go check on the lad. Gloin, find another bucket. Sounds like Bofur's filling that one fast."

"What? Why me?" Gloin growled as the two brothers left bickering with one another.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Eight

Bofur felt warmer than he had in quite a bit of time. When he had discovered that he was trapped in this dark, the surroundings had been cold and he was in pain. The pain had ripped through him horribly and every now and again he would hear the voices of his kin. Recently, the pain had faded and the dark got warmer. Bofur rested deeply then, but now he was sick of darkness. Where were his kin? What was he doing here all alone? Where was he exactly?

"Alright," Bofur told himself, "Up and out. Enough is enough. I must be sleeping or something. This has to be a dream. Wake up now."

The dwarf scrambled forward and cursed as he felt like he was stuck in tar. However, when he glanced down at his feet there was nothing holding him back. Bofur hummed in irritation as he tried to work his way out of the darkness.

"Bifur, he made a sound! I think he's waking up! Bofur? Bofur, can you hear me, Brother? Wake up, Bofur. Stop shaking him, Bifur, you'll rattle his brains out his ears."

Bofur chuckled from the darkness, but clawed forward. His little brother sounded worried and if Bifur was shaking him, then so was his cousin. Finally, Bofur seemed to be making some headway as he fought to get out of this darkened world he had been stuck in for too long. The toymaker whined softly as he felt a hand patting his cheek and voices encouraging him to wake up.

"He is waking up. Bofur, open your eyes. Come on, Brother. We've been so worried. Please open your eyes for Bifur and I. Come on!"

"Hmm," Bofur sighed as he forced his eyes open, "Bombur?"

"Here," his brother greeted as Bofur looked up at him in confusion, "Mahal, I'm so glad to see you awake. How do you feel?"

Bofur blinked as Bombur and Bifur hovered over him. How did he feel? He felt awful is how he felt.

"What troll sat on me? Bifur, tell me ye poked the thing ta death with your spear for sittin' on me," Bofur groaned as he heard Bifur chuckling from beside him, "Why do I feel like I've run a race? I can't catch me breath well."

No answer came right away as Bofur was pulled into a two way hug by his brother and cousin. The toymaker was a bit surprised, but felt that his kin were very relieved and needed this comfort. Once, he was laid back down Bifur grunted and softly spoke in the only tongue he knew as he gestured about and Bofur's eyes widened at seeing that first he was under a roof and most of the company was looking at him in relief.

"Dwarf's bane, ye say?" Bofur breathed not really able to put any force behind his voice, "In me pipe-weed?"

"It was an accident on Bilbo's part and was not an intentional action," Gandalf explained as Bofur regarded the wizard from what seemed like a pallet on the floor of wherever the company was, "The pipe-weed was infested with dwarf's bane that the people of Bree use to fill the tobacco to make it last longer."

"The hobbit had no idea of the danger he was accidently putting you in," Thorin admitted walking over to look down on the toymaker as Bofur regarded the prince, "Kili had a reaction as well as Dwalin and myself. It's been a trying last few days."

"I'm so sorry," Bilbo sniffled as Bofur's eyes widened.

"Not at all. Now none of that," Bofur soothed as tears ran down the hobbit's face, "Not your fault, Bilbo. Ye didn't know about dwarf's bane. No cryin' now, Lad. Did one of ye yell at him? One of ye did, didn't ye? I'll knock ye on your ass when I can stand again, I will. Who was it? Who yelled at me dear friend Bilbo?"

Bilbo smiled through his tears as Bofur scowled around at everyone before noticing the state of his hair and grabbed a chunk.

"What is _this_?" Bofur complained as Bifur and Bombur chuckled, "Who's been at me hair and where is me hat? Where are we? Who touched me hair? Stop laughin' at me, ye two. I want me hat. Who has it?"

"I've got your hat in your pack," Bombur soothed as Bofur grumbled, "We had to take your braids down first to check for any head injuries when we didn't know why you were unconscious and then left the hair down when the fever began. You gave us quite a scare, Bofur. I've never seen you…I thought I was losing my brother."

"Will take more than a plant ta take me out. I'd not leave me kin," Bofur whispered as his breathing was still a bit labored, "What is this place?"

"A place of safety," Thorin assured as Bofur focused back on the leader, "This is Beorn's halls. We owe him a great debt of gratitude for all his aid. We would have lost you without his knowledge and other's bravery."

"Bravery?" Bofur echoed as a niggling feeling worked at him and he looked about as a realization hit him, "Where is Nori, Dori, and Ori?"

Bofur didn't like the odd looks the dwarves were given one another. Also, most took note that Bofur had said "Nori" before Dori's name. It was a dwarven tradition to only list family members in their proper birth order. All realized who was the most important to Bofur within that one sentence, but didn't know what to say to him in the condition he was still in at the moment.

"Bofur, Nori and I had to go and get a plant to help you heal," Bilbo stated looking sad, "Nori got injured and…he's not well. When you started getting better, you were placed back on your blankets here so Nori could lie in the bed. Dori and Ori are with him now."

Bofur's heart raced. Nori was hurt? Nori had been hurt trying to get a plant for him to heal? The same Nori that had left him heartbroken all those years back? The same Nori that Bofur still loved with all his heart?

"Where?" Bofur gasped as he tried to rise in vain as Bifur restrained him, "Let me up. Where is he? Bifur, stop."

Bofur cursed as he dragged himself away from his cousin's hands only to have no strength to get up on his own. The company looked distraught and unsure, but large hands reached and lifted Bofur from the ground. The toymaker felt like he was being carried like a wee babe and didn't like it in the least.

"Come, Little Love," Beorn spoke as he walked away with Bifur and Bombur scrambling after them while Bofur looked at the large man in shock, "It might be good if Little Bird heard your voice. He fought hard to help you wake again."

"Who?" Bofur choked out as the skin-changer regarded him, "Not meanin' no offense, but ye are who exactly?"

"Beorn," the man answered right as Bofur got an eyeful of Nori and whimpered at what he saw, "Little Bird is very weak and hearing your voice will do him some good. Give him a reason to want to come back to the land of the living."

"Nori," Bofur breathed staring in horror.

Nori was still and pale. His hair was down in a tangled waterfall about his head. Bofur looked horrified at the bandages around Nori's forehead, shoulder, and upper chest. It also looked like his arm was in a tight sling.

"No," Bofur breathed as Ori backed away so Bofur could be laid beside his brother, "Nori? Oh, Nori. No. What has happened? Someone tell me. What happened while I was unconscious, Dori? Please tell me."

"He fought so hard for you," Dori murmured looking exhausted, "It's been nearly a week since he fought to protect our Bilbo so that our hobbit could help you get well. Nori hasn't moved a muscle or woke since he was first brought back to us by Beorn. Some of his injuries are infected and the fever is weakening him worse. Oin fears that he might have slipped into a never-ending sleep. We can barely get broth down his throat."

"Tell me everythin'," Bofur insisted as he tried to sit up to see Nori more clearly without success, "Someone help me up. Please? I need ta see him. I need ta see Nori better."

"Maybe you should just rest," Dori urged before startling at the look of rage Bofur gave him at the suggestion.

"Don't tell me that I need ta rest when Nori is like this because he tried ta help me," Bofur growled, "Help me up _now_!"

Hands eased him up, that Bofur identified as Bifur's ,so he could see to Nori. Bofur moaned as he hesitantly touched Nori's still face. He was burning to the touch and so, so still. The toymaker listened intently as Dori told the happenings of how Nori got to this state. Bofur froze at what he was hearing.

"He loves me?" Bofur choked as he placed a fist to his mouth while unheeded tears fell, "He let me go ta protect me? Nori, why didn't ye just tell me tha truth? Why? I would have understood. Ye self-sacrificing git! Ye could have told me."

Nori didn't so much as twitch as Bofur choked again. Bifur murmured softly as his cousin listened.

"Nori was bein' threatened? By whom? I'll kill them meself!" Bofur asked angrily before stilling as Bifur spoke some more, "They are dead now? Good. They wouldn't have like ta meet me or me mattock."

"Nori never wanted to hurt you, Bofur," Ori added as the toymaker looked up at him, "He's never stopped loving you. Not once. There has been no one else in my brother's life, but you. He didn't mean to tell me that one night, but he was really, really drunk and sad."

Bofur shuddered at the omission. It felt good to know the truth at last, but not with Nori like this.

"Ye never stopped lovin' me, Nori?" Bofur questioned the still dwarf beside him, "I never stopped lovin' ye either. I never did. Wake up for me, Nori. Wake up so we can talk. We have so much ta discuss."

"You need to rest," Dori insisted again as Bofur trembled in his cousin's arms, "Sleep here. I'm sure that Nori will sense that you are near and maybe that will give him the kick he needs to wake up again."

"Mahal, please don't return his love ta me just for me ta lose Nori again," Bofur prayed aloud as he shook harder in Bifur's arms, "I can't lose him. I can't. He's my One. He's always been my One. Don't take him from me."

Bifur looked pained as he laid his cousin down and Bofur gripped Nori's good hand within his tight as he whispered softly to his One. He looked down at his cousin and back to Bombur as the younger nodded. Bifur spoke again as Bofur looked up at him.

"Thank ye for understandin'," Bofur gasped looking between Bifur and Bombur, "Thank ye both so much."

Bifur had given his and Bombur's consent for his cousin to be with Nori. The dwarf had certainly proven how far he would go to protect Bofur. There was more to Nori than anyone ever gave him credit for. Most felt ashamed to have assumed the worst.

"Dori, may I have your permission ta court your brother?" Bofur asked before coughing made him choke for a moment.

"You have my blessing as long as that is what Nori wants," Dori agreed as the toymaker gave him a watery smile while Bifur patted his back to help calm the coughing, "Treat him well. Nori is more fragile than many know."

"I've known," Bofur admitted, "I've always known."

Bofur swiped at his eyes as exhaustion pulled at him. The last thing he saw was Nori's pale face as he fell asleep beside him. Bifur gestured to Dori as the elder Ri brother nodded looking sadly down at the two sleeping dwarves.

"You are correct," Dori agreed, "If we lose Nori, we will lose Bofur too. They are of the same heart. Mahal surely would not be so cruel to bring them back together, only to rip the two apart again. He wouldn't do that, would he?"

Bifur had no answer to that. Mahal could be a forgetful Father sometimes. The silent dwarf helped Dori tuck another blanket over his brother while covering Bofur as well. This was not how Bifur wanted his cousin to awaken. This was not what he had wanted for Nori. The shame he felt for having beaten Nori on that day long ago filled him completely. If only he had known the truth back then. If only he had been able to help the lad.

"What is he doing?" Bifur heard Ori whisper to Dori as he reached and gently stroked the thief's face while he murmured an ancient prayer.

"Looking out for our Nori," Dori whispered back as he too began to join in on the prayer.

Bofur didn't wake again for another couple of day. He woke up starving which reassured the company that he was on the mend, but Nori hadn't improved at all.

"Eat, Brother," Bombur insisted as Bofur stroked Nori's hair back and worked at untangling the snarls, "You've not eaten a proper meal in forever."

Bofur didn't answer as his eyes were only for Nori at the moment. A grunt made the toymaker look up and he sighed as Bifur gestured to him.

"Ye're right. Nori wouldn't like that I'm not eatin' me breakfast," Bofur agreed as he was helped to lean on a pillow and accepted the tray of food, "It smells good, Bombur."

"Beorn cooks these days," Bombur grinned out, "Nice to have a bit of a break. Try the honey cakes. They are delicious."

"Honey cakes are Nori's favorite," Bofur whispered as he looked to the still dwarf, "We used ta buy them in tha market place and share them in our clearin' as dwarflings."

Bombur made a face at Bifur as the two cousins looked unsure of what to say.

"Nori hasn't touched one of those cakes since he let you go," Dori offered as he pulled himself up on the other side of his brother, "Never would tell me why. Now I know. Honey cakes were something he only wanted to share with you."

"That sounds so damn flowery," Bofur strangled out as he fought the deep emotion of seeing Nori like this, "Nori would hate it. He's not one ta…he doesn't show a lot of emotions. I was one of tha few that were privileged enough ta see tha deeper dwarf within Nori."

"I felt that in Little Bird," Beorn agreed as he came up and switched Bofur's plate with some ham and eggs, "Hides as easily behind his mask as he can behind his hair. Not an easy one to pursue, Little Bird's Love."

Bofur quirked an eyebrow up at the skin-changer. He had also heard Bilbo referred to as "Little Rabbit" and laughingly enough Dori had been deemed "Grumpy Hen."

"Little Bird? Ye are speakin' of Nori," Bofur pointed out as the large man nodded, "Interestin' name. Wherever did you come up with that?"

"Little Bird's hair was trying to take flight," Beorn murmured walking away before pausing and looked over his shoulder, "He flits from place to place feeling like he belongs nowhere like a little bird out in the wild. It is hard for him to accept affection when he feels that he is not worth receiving it. Little Bird hurts deep inside. It is a hurt that I have known myself. Eat for him, Little Love."

Bofur glanced to his side at Nori and immediately picked up a fork to begin eating. The toymaker didn't like the idea that his love had been hurting inside.

"Need ta wake up, Nori," Bofur silently sent to the still dwarf, "Wake up so I can show ye that ye are worth more than every bit of treasure in Erebor."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Nine

Bofur thought long and hard as he ate his breakfast beside his One. Toymakers took stock and did inventories. They took stock and made plans on what to do next. Fire and brimstone were not going to keep him from caring properly for Nori. Nori was going to get better. There was no other option. Bofur couldn't lose his One. Not now. Not ever again.

"Bifur, where's me comb? I need ta do something about this mop of mine," Bofur declared as his cousin went to retrieve the asked for tool while Bombur took the breakfast tray away, "Can't have me lad seein' me hair look like this when he wakes, now can I? I only want Nori seein' me at me best when he wakes."

The toymaker ignored the looks of doubt some were trying to hide from him. He was irritated that some had given up on his lad. Nori was not going to leave him. Bofur wouldn't allow that.

"Thank ye," Bofur offered to his cousin as he accepted the comb and tried to get his hair more in order again while Bifur looked ready to jump in and help.

"Brother, you look exhausted," Bombur pointed out as Bofur sighed, "Why don't you let Bifur help?"

"Let me try ta do me own hair," Bofur huffed batting Bifur's hands back, "Let me try, Cousin. I'll take your help if I can't do so on me own."

"He is stubborn," Bombur chuckled after Bifur had gestured to him.

"Shut up," Bofur hissed as his kin snickered, "Mahal! I'm not a child."

Unfortunately, the toymaker was more than irritated that using the comb took too much energy and finally allowed Bifur to take over the chore. Soon enough, Bofur was braided and decently hatted feeling more like himself again.

"Now that looks much better," Bombur nodded out as his brother smiled, "Wouldn't have taken so long if you had only cooperated."

"Says tha one that got his beard tangled in that tree last year and wouldn't let Bifur or I help," Bofur chortled as his brother blushed, "Stubbornness is a part of our House, Bombur. Look at our Bif and tell me any different."

Bifur snorted and nodded at his cousin's words. Being stubborn was a big part of each of their personalities and nothing could be denied about that.

"Alright. Me and ye are going ta have quite a conversation," Bofur chirped as he took up Nori's hand in his again, "I'm plenty put out that ye returned in such a state. What kind of a thief gets caught, I ask ye? I won't be havin' this, Nori of the House of Ri. I told ye as a child ye act reckless and I stick ta me claims. I don't like this, Nori. I need ye ta wake up for me."

Bofur sighed once again as he stroked the fever-heated cheek of his One. No. Bofur didn't like this at all. The toymaker looked up as he caught Ori looking over at him sorrowfully and noticed Dori trying to comfort the youngest Ri brother.

"Wake up for me, Nori," Bofur whispered looking back at the still dwarf as he choked slightly before calming, "Do ye know what ye are doin' ta your brothers? Ori's all worried and Dori looked like he's been pullin' on his beard for days. We're talkin' about Dori here. When does Dori allow his beard ta look a mess? We all need ye, Nori. Wake up for us."

Bilbo listened as Bofur gave Nori a piece of his mind. It felt good to hear that voice again. The hobbit hadn't realized just how much Bofur's presence had been a balm to his soul.

"He's doing better," a voice quietly murmured and Bilbo turned to see Thorin watching Bofur fussing at Nori, "He's a strong one. Not one dwarf has lived so long after having inhaled dwarf's bane directly. You did well, 'Rabbit.'"

Bilbo snorted at the dwarf as he shook his head. Beorn had a habit of nicknaming everything. Even his furniture.

"Don't you start that," Bilbo grumbled as Thorin's lips quirked up for a moment, "Bad enough that I'm a rabbit, Nori's a bird, Bofur's become a bird's love, and now Dori is a hen. Beorn is an interesting individual."

"It gets worse," Thorin chuckled as Bofur trailed off and began to again comb through Nori's hair, "Ori's become a mouse, Gloin's been dubbed a boar, Dwalin's pissed at being called a badger, and my nephews have been called puppies. I kind of agree with the puppy part, but don't tell Fili or Kili. They'd be furious."

"I would be too," Bilbo insisted before sighing and looking back at Bofur and Nori, "I didn't want Bofur's waking to be like this. I wanted him to wake up and be happy."

"Life is not always full of happiness," Thorin admitted sadly, "Hopefully, Nori will pull through and then Bofur can be happy."

"Will Nori live, Thorin?" Bilbo asked directly as the leader paused.

"Nori…Nori's interesting," Thorin finally stated as the hobbit listened, "He's survived much with the resilient strength that he possesses. I'm sure he can pull through this if he is able. The problem is we need to get going soon. Time is running fast and we have limited time to being able to reach that door."

"Bofur will never leave Nori here," Bilbo reminded as Thorin frowned, "Neither will Dori and Ori. Plus, if Bofur stays then so will Bifur and Bombur. That's nearly half your company, Thorin."

"I'm being strong-armed by a hobbit," Thorin groaned as Bilbo smiled, "You are an interesting person, Bilbo Baggins. I was worried for you when you passed out. Are you better now?"

"I have slept, yes," Bilbo answered looking back at Nori, "This is just so sad to me, Thorin. I wanted more than anything to see Bofur awake and getting well again like Kili. I had no clue that my mistake over that pipe-weed would lead to Nori's condition. I am _such_ a fool."

"Stop it, Bilbo," Bofur voiced as the hobbit startled, "Ye are the farthest thin' from a fool. Nori's condition is due ta orcs and wargs, not hobbits. If what I've been told is correct, Nori would have endangered himself ta protect me at some point on this quest because he loves me. At least now tha reason for why he would have done so is clear. I have ye ta thank for that, Bilbo Baggins."

"I just want everyone well again," Bilbo admitted as Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder to offer what comfort he could, "I don't want to lose one of my new friends because of an action that I made in mistake."

"Nori ain't leavin'," Bofur insisted as he turned back to the still dwarf, "I won't allow it. Put that thought from your head, Bilbo. I'm keepin' him. Nori's mine. Ye are mine, ye hear, Thief? Ye are mine."

Thorin sighed as Bofur curled up close to Nori. This wouldn't end well if Nori couldn't pull through. The leader looked among Bofur's and Nori's kin and saw the same worry in their faces.

"Mahal, keep them safe," Thorin prayed as he watched Bofur stroking his One's hand, "Don't make me lose two of my company."

The next few days showed Bofur gaining strength as he soon began to be able to help change Nori's bandages. The toymaker had combed out Nori's hair and many were a bit surprised at the long coppery length of it. However, Nori neither woke nor showed any sign that he was aware of what was happening around him.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Dori begged Gandalf one evening, "Is there any way that you can pull Nori out of his state like you did for Thorin?"

"Thorin was hovering on the cusp of waking. I merely nudged him a little," Gandalf admitted as Dori frowned, "Nori has withdrawn deep within himself to escape the pain. I fear that he has weakened so much from the fever and his wounds that he cannot find his way back."

"Can't ye light the way for the lad?" Gloin asked as Gandalf looked thoughtful, "Maybe Nori needs a trail to follow."

"Or a voice," Gandalf blurted making the company, minus Bofur and Nori who were both sleeping, look at him in confusion, "Master Gloin, you are brilliant."

"Well…I don't know about that," Gloin grinned out preening for a moment as Oin rolled his eyes.

"You've thought of something," Bilbo accused as the wizard's eyes sparkled.

"Out with it then," Dori barked standing, "My brother's life is on the line here. What have you figured out?"

"Nori needs to hear Bofur's voice," Gandalf explained as Dori looked confused, "I do believe that Oin is correct and your brother has slipped into a never-ending sleep."

"What is a never-ending sleep?" Bilbo asked.

"Sometimes injuries are severe and the person goes to sleep and never wakes again. The elves call this state a coma," Gandalf admitted as the hobbit paled, "I believe the injury to Nori's head and the loss of blood caused him to fall into a never-ending sleep. He's too deep in to hear his One. Maybe there is a way that I could help Bofur reach Nori."

"What will that do to Bofur?" Bombur asked as Bifur leaned forward, "He's getting better, but he is still very weak. How will this draw on his strength levels? He doesn't have much of a reserve at the moment."

"His mind is strong and that will be all that is needed," Gandalf continued, "If I can help Bofur call Nori to come back, I think Nori would respond."

"He would," Ori blurted excitedly, "Nori'd come running."

"Little Bird does not think he is good enough for Little Love," Beorn interrupted as he walked around a corner, "I'm not so sure that he would respond as you all hope. He might pull further inwards to continue to try and shield his family and One from misfortune brought on by the past he has been stuck in leading."

Everyone jumped as Bifur slammed his hand on the table and began biting out words in clear anger.

"Now what does Goshawk say?" Beorn inquired as Bifur glared at the new nickname.

"He says that Bofur would not love a dwarf that is not worth loving. He also said Nori better get his stubborn mind to understand that he needs to come back or that he would drag Nori back from this sleep himself," Thorin interpreted.

"What's a Goshawk?" Bilbo whispered to Gandalf as Bifur snorted irritably while the rest of the company hid grins so not to set the wild dwarf off.

"A very feisty hawk that doesn't take 'no' for an answer," Gandalf chuckled as the hobbit nodded at the connection of the name to Bifur, "We will need to wait until morning to attempt to reach Nori. Bofur should be well rested before we begin this. Let us get some sleep."

Bilbo followed Dori and Ori as they walked to check on their brother. Dori smoothed a shaking hand over Nori's cheek before carefully tucking the dwarf in tighter as Ori sighed from beside Bilbo.

"Dori's feeling bad," Ori informed the hobbit in a whisper, "The two of them have always been oil and water, but to hear that Nori wasn't as bad as Dori wanted to believe has bitten my eldest brother to the bone. He's blaming himself."

"Was there any other choices for Nori?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"No," Dori groaned as he walked over, "Mother was ill and I wasn't bringing in enough money to keep us fed after we lost Erebor. Nori was too young to work and so he turned to thieving and kept us fed and clothed. I wanted to believe that he enjoyed the life and relished in causing misery to others. I was wrong. I was never so wrong. He was protecting us."

"It was a bad situation," Bilbo hummed looking over as Bofur and Nori slept, "You all did what you could at the time. You were wrong, Dori, but you were also a big brother trying to protect Ori too. You thought you were shielding your baby brother from a bad influence, didn't you?"

"I did," Dori agreed looking over at Nori, "Now look at the 'Bad Influence' of mine. He's fought bravely, protected his family and One, and brought you back to us safely, Bilbo. Now he sleeps without waking and I can't help, but think that if I had been there for Nori a little more then maybe…maybe all this pain wouldn't have happened."

"You cannot undo things," Bilbo sighed as Dori nodded sadly, "But he cares deeply for you, Ori, and Bofur. You can begin again. Blood is thicker than anything in this world."

"That it is," Dori agreed, "I see two fellows that should be asleep. Off you get. Go on now. Don't make me tuck you two in."

"He would too," Ori hissed too quietly for Dori to hear, "Nori likes to wind him up. It's funny to watch."

"Not for me," Dori hissed back as Ori yipped and shot off as Bilbo chuckled while they walked to their pallets, "Nori always did like stirring the pot up. Drove Mother crazy with his wild feats as a tot. Did you know that I discovered I was decently strong because of the brat?"

"Did you?" Bilbo asked before he realized that Dori was actually leading him over to his pallet and tucking him in.

"Now this I got to hear," Dwalin said as he sat up, "What did he do? Did Nori make you need to wrestle him to the ground?"

"Not at all. Nori loves shiny things. Always has," Dori continued as Bilbo rolled his eyes at being covered up by the mother hen as some of the company sat up to listen, "Mother had put one of her necklaces on the top of a bookcase and Nori tried to crawl up the shelves to get it to see what was sparkling up there. He was a fearless babe and was too young to know what he was doing was dangerous. Sprite was no bigger than a minute and fell off right when I caught him trying to reach the shiny bauble. Lad landed on a pile of blankets, but the bookcase started falling on top of him and all I could hear was Nori's scream of fright. He was so tiny and would have been crushed flat by that oak case."

"What did you do?" Bilbo gasped at the thought of watching something like that happen to someone you loved.

"I didn't think, I just reacted as any older brother would have done," Dori grimaced, "The next thing I knew I had that bookcase tossed across the room and Nori in my arms wailing up a storm. It took me hours to calm him down. It was Bofur who ended up bringing up his spirits that day. Gave Nori a toy that Bifur had made for his cousin to make my brother feel better. Wait one minute."

Bilbo sat up and watched Dori go through his brother's pack and take out a rolled bit of leather.

"This is Nori's most prized possession," Dori smiled out as he handed Bilbo a worn, carved horse from the wrapping, "Never goes anywhere without it. Says it brings him luck."

Bifur snorted as he stooped and looked the toy over. Dori chuckled as Bifur spoke and handed the horse back to the eldest Ri.

"I knew you'd remember this toy," Dori agreed as he rewrapped the horse and placed it back into Nori's pack, "I think that is when Nori started taking a shine to Bofur. He's a sensitive one, Nori. Learned to hide that behind a mask as he grew, but if you know what to look for, you see it. Get to bed. I won't be telling anymore tiny-terror stories about my copper-haired brother tonight."

Bilbo settled back as everyone chuckled at Dori's words. The hobbit had trouble sleeping and ended up silently walking back to Beorn's bed to watch over the sleeping lovers late in the night. Bofur was curled against Nori, but Nori…he was…it was hard to explain. Nori seemed to not be aware of the world around him at all. Usually, Nori would wake at feeling eyes on him for too long, but now the injured dwarf didn't even seem to sense that Bofur was so close.

"You too?" Dori whispered as he came up beside a startled Bilbo, "I couldn't sleep either. I close my eyes and see my little brother bloody on that table again. Let's sit up on the end of the bed. This thing is huge. Master Beorn is one tall skin-changer."

Bilbo crawled up as Dori settled himself next to the hobbit. Together the two watched over Bofur and Nori. The Halfling didn't remember falling asleep. He only remembered fingers carding softly through his curls.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Ten

The hobbit had trouble sleeping and ended up silently walking back to Beorn's bed to watch over the sleeping lovers late in the night. Bofur was curled against Nori, but Nori…he was…it was hard to explain. Nori seemed to not be aware of the world around him at all. Usually, Nori would wake at feeling eyes on him for too long, but now the injured dwarf didn't even seem to sense that Bofur was so close.

"You too?" Dori whispered as he came up beside a startled Bilbo, "I couldn't sleep either. I close my eyes and see my little brother bloody on that table again. Let's sit up on the end of the bed. This thing is huge. Master Beorn is one tall skin-changer."

Bilbo crawled up as Dori settled himself next to the hobbit. Together the two watched over Bofur and Nori. The Halfling didn't remember falling asleep. He only remembered fingers carding softly through his curls.

"Sneaky," Bilbo accused as Dori grinned down at him the next morning, "I bet you learned that trick conning your little brother's to sleep when they were little."

"Maybe. Do you honestly think that only Nori can be conniving in this family?" Dori laughed as Bilbo grinned, "Nori was a nightmare to get to sleep at night as a babe since he had so much excessive energy. He would use his eyes against me. I always fell for those eyes of his. Nori's eye color is very rare among dwarves. I learned many tricks to get him sleepy enough to fall asleep. Mahal, now I'd give anything to see him _not_ sleep."

"Me too," Bilbo agreed, "At least Gandalf might be able to help that happen now. We just need Bofur to wake up so Gandalf can get the ball rolling."

"I…I hope that Gandalf's plan works," Dori stuttered hugging himself for a moment, "It is not the same without Nori here. I need…I need to see those eyes again. I miss seeing those eyes of my brother's and hearing his teasing. Mahal, help Bofur bring Nori back to us. I beg you."

"I'm just a hobbit," Bilbo voiced as Dori looked over at him, "I would much appreciate if you would hear my prayer and help Bofur bring Nori back too, Mahal. I hope you're not offended that it is not a dwarf praying to you."

"Mahal would never be offended that someone is praying to help save one of his people," Dori insisted as Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you for that prayer. That really means a lot to me, Bilbo. You are a kind being. I'm glad you came with us on this quest."

Bilbo grinned feeling a little better before both he and Dori glanced up when they heard approaching footsteps.

"Anything?" Ori asked hurrying over as Bilbo and Dori shook their heads while the younger dwarf wilted, "Beard knots! I was hoping that maybe by some miracle that Brother would wake on his own."

"I want that too," Dori sighed as Ori nodded while the two gazed at their kin, "Nori's in a never-ending sleep, Ori. He _can't_ wake up on his own. We'll have to rely on Bofur to bring our Nori back to us safe and sound."

"So Nori is trapped?" Ori questioned as he nervously fiddled with a loose thread on a sleeve.

"Basically," Dori agreed as he reached to stroke a hand down Nori's cheek, "Brother is trapped within his own mind. I don't even know if he can hear us, but, Nori, you must stay strong for us. Don't leave Ori and I. We need you, Brother. Bofur is coming to get you soon. We love you, Nori."

The company gathered for breakfast leaving Bofur to wake on his own. The toymaker was getting better, but was still pale and rested a lot to regain his strength. Bilbo had to force Dori and Ori over to the table to eat something. Excitement ripples through everyone when Bofur began to stir and wake.

"Now what's all this?" Bofur asked once he woke and Beorn carried him over to sit at the table supported by Bifur and Bombur, "I feel like a child who's stolen a biscuit from tha biscuit tin and has been caught by me mother. What are ya all starin' at me for?"

"There is much to tell you," Thorin began as Bofur glanced over at him, "There might be a way that you can help Nori wake."

"What?" Bofur demanded, "Tell me everythin'! _Now_!"

Gandalf immediately began to explain what his thoughts had been the night before as the toymaker ate his breakfast.

"I can really help Nori wake up?" Bofur demanded seeming stunned, "How? Tell me how. I'll do anythin' that me lad needs me ta do ta help him wake back up."

"With physical contact, I can use a spell to help your soul reach Nori's mind," the wizard began as Bofur listened avidly, "You will probably reach barriers, but if you can find the lad then you can help lead him back so he can wake."

"Let's do this," Bofur insisted, "Right now. What do we do first?"

"First, let us get Nori on the table once again," Gandalf continued, "I think both you and he should be near the fire to keep you warm. When I link you two, your bodies will grow colder until the link is ended. The fire should keep your bodies from going into a hypothermic state."

"Hypothermic state?" Bombur repeated looking concerned, "Bofur."

"I'll be fine," Bofur stated, "Someone get me lad. Don't ye _dare_ hurt him."

"Agreed. Don't jostle him too much when Nori is moved," Oin called out, "The stitches will rip in his shoulder and his broken arm has just started knitting."

"I'll do it," Dori decided before halting at a large hand on his shoulder, "Beorn?"

"Allow me to move Little Bird," Beorn declared standing from the fireplace, "I am big enough to be able to support him completely. You are strong, Grumpy Hen, but I am stronger."

"Fine," Dori snorted, "But stop calling me a 'hen' and I am _not_ grumpy, Skin-Changer."

"Grumpy enough," Dwalin murmured before turning away as Dori swiveled to glare at him, "I didn't say anything."

"Be careful with me lad," Bofur ordered looking concerned while the skin-changer walked towards where Nori slept as Beorn nodded.

Bofur watched as the company padded the table down with several furs before Beorn ever so carefully carried Nori over and set him down. Nori was completely limp and unresisting to any and all movement.

"You've done well, Little Bird," Beorn murmured as Dori covered his brother with a blanket, "Now it is time for Little Love to look after you. Listen to him so you can return to your kin."

"What now?" Bofur asked looking to the wizard.

"Bifur help your cousin up on the table by Nori's head," Gandalf instructed, "Oin remove the bandage on Nori's forehead. There can be nothing around his head when doing a link to his mind. Even a bandage can do harm."

"But his wound has not healed yet," the healer fussed, "What if infection sets in? Beorn and I just recently got the infection from the warg claw marks cleared up; Nori is too weak to handle another bout."

"Let's see the wound and then we'll figure something out," Gandalf decided as Oin gently unwrapped Nori's head and revealed the cut on the dwarf's temple, "Looks like it is healing well, but I see what you mean, Oin, there are areas that haven't closed yet."

"I can hold a bandage to Nori's temple while Bofur is talking with my brother. I can sit at the table so I won't be in the way and keep the wound covered," Ori suggested, "That way infection can't set in, but there won't be a bandage completely around Nori's head. Would that be alright?"

"I think that is a splendid idea," Gandalf agreed as the youngest Ri looked happy to help, "Bofur, up you get."

The toymaker grizzled a bit at being too weak to stand, but allowed Bifur and Bombur to assist him to crawl up on the table where Nori lay. Bofur stroked Nori's hair back from his face and marveled that his eyebrow braids had stayed immaculate despite everything.

"Still got your dwarven pride, don't ye?" Bofur thought as he continued stroking Nori's hair in hopes that his lad could feel that he was near, "I'm coming ta get ye now. Ye wait for me. I'll be there real soon, Nori."

"Bofur, sit behind Nori. That's right. What you need to do is place your hands under Nori's head. Support his head gently. That's right," Gandalf ordered as Bofur did as he was asked, "Ori do not touch your brother's or Bofur's skin while you are holding that bandage. I don't want you drawn in as well. That would be extremely dangerous for all of you, do you understand?"

"I do," Ori nodded out as he looked worriedly at Nori, "I'll be real careful."

"No one interfere," Gandalf barked out as the company looked at one another uncomfortably, "Mind links are not a pretty sight, but I have everything under control unless you tip the scales by touching anyone within the link. Are you ready, Bofur?"

"I am," the toymaker agreed as Dori looked up at him anxiously, "I'll brin' our lad home, Dori."

"You do that and I'll be eternally indebted to you no matter how much this scamp drives me nuts," Dori offered as he stroked his brother's good arm before stepping back, "Bring him home, Bofur. Nori is needed here with you and his family."

"Here we go," Gandalf said as he stood behind Bofur and closed his eyes.

Bilbo watched as Gandalf began chanting words that he didn't understand as Bofur glanced to Bifur and Bombur giving them a nod of reassurance. The toymaker looked down at Nori before his eyes squeezed shut and he arched suddenly with a gasp of pain.

"Don't," Thorin ordered as Bifur froze from reaching to his cousin, "Trust Bofur and Gandalf. They are the only ones that can do this. Gandalf said not to touch them. Be at ease, Bifur, Bofur is starting to calm."

Bifur growled and watched as Bofur relaxed and leaned almost wearily over Nori with his eyes still closed. Gandalf's chanting continued as the toymaker tensed and stilled completely.

"The link has been made," Beorn's voice rang out making everyone jump, "It is in Little Love's hands now."

"Mahal be with you, Brother," Bombur whispered as everyone settled to wait and see what would happen next.

Bofur grimaced when he became aware of himself again. Slowly, he opened his eyes and groaned as he found himself in inky blackness again.

"I'm getting' mighty sick of darkness," Bofur sighed looking around, "Hello? Nori? Can ye hear me?"

There was no answer back as the toymaker huffed.

"I need light. I can't see me hand in front of me face," Bofur decided and then jumped as a lantern appeared, "Um…Gandalf?"

The light flickered cheerily making the dwarf realize that the wizard was helping him the best way that he could. Bofur lifted the lantern and gaped at where he was. It looked like Nori's old home as a child in Ered Luin.

"So your old home, huh?" Bofur asked aloud, "Now where would me lad be in his old home? Hmm."

The dwarf walked to the room that Dori and Nori had shared and found nothing.

"Ah," Bofur nodded out remembering and headed up to the attic where he and Nori would play for hours, "Nori? Are ye here?"

No answer, but Bofur gasped when he turned the lantern and found Nori sitting in a corner curled up with his face on his drawn up knees while his hair hung long around him like a shelter.

"Nori? Lad, it's me. It's Bofur," the toymaker began as he moved forward only to hit what felt like an invisible wall a few feet from the other dwarf, "Nori, can ye hear me? I can't get through this so I need ye ta listen. I'm okay now. Ye and Bilbo did a good job. I'm healin' real good and now I need me thief ta heal too and come back with me."

Nori didn't move and so Bofur got as close as he could and kneeled. The toymaker wanted to see the silent dwarf's face so badly, but Nori couldn't or wouldn't look up.

"Nori, I've missed ye so much," Bofur continued trying to draw the other dwarf out of his silence, "I'm so glad ta know that ya still love me because I've never stopped lovin' ye ever. It was so hard thinkin' that I had done somethin' or been flawed in some way and…."

"Not flawed!" Nori interrupted looking up and Bofur gasped at seeing the head wound at Nori's temple still dripping blood, "You were _never_ flawed."

"Good ta know," Bofur smiled out as Nori looked back down, "Let me in."

Bofur frowned when Nori shook his head so hard his hair went flying.

"Can't. I can't," Nori choked as he backed further into his corner of the attic, "You deserve better. I've mucked everything up. I hurt you and my brothers. I didn't want to, but one thing led to another and I was just so…so stuck. I don't deserve you, Bofur."

"Now I'll be decidin' for meself who deserves me, Laddie," Bofur snorted as Nori looked up at him again, "Things did get a bit mucked, yes, but ye and me, we're goin' ta start anew. I've already gotten permission ta court ye from Dori and that is just what I'm goin' ta do."

"No. You can't," Nori denied, "Nobody can love a thief. Go away, Bofur."

Bilbo paced as he watched Bofur trembling as he remained in the link. The dwarf didn't look well and Beorn was sitting with one leg over a screaming Bifur to keep him from reaching for his cousin.

"Dwarves are troublesome creatures," the skin-changer sighed as Bifur began to bite the leg that was holding him down, "Thorin, tell your Goshawk to stand down."

Thorin snarled as he bit out an order to Bifur in the dwarven language. Bifur snarled back kicking for all his worth as Beorn sighed again, not seeming to be moved by the struggling dwarf.

"This would be laughable if this wasn't so serious," Balin remarked to Bilbo as he passed, "Bifur, calm yourself. Bofur will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Bombur asked looking up at his brother, "Bofur looks _awful_."

"Mind links are very draining," Beorn explained as Bifur began biting him on the leg again, "Your brother is taxed, but doing fine. Goshawk, your teeth are strong, but my skin is tougher."

Thorin barked a laugh before trying to pull Bifur's jaws apart to release Beorn's leg. Fili and Kili were laughing up a storm as even Dwalin looked amused. Bilbo face-palmed at the whole thing. Dwarves were surely stubborn, odd creatures.

Bofur would have laughed at Nori's bothered expression if this wasn't so important. The toymaker had started singing every tune he knew to annoy Nori into speaking with him again. The lad had clammed up and refused to say another word after denying that anyone could love him.

"Shut up already," Nori whined as he shifted away from Bofur, "Why can't my mind stop playing these tricks on me? I'm sick of being tormented by the memory of you."

Bofur blinked at the knowledge that Nori didn't realize that he was real and frowned seeing the head wound bleeding even worse than before. His lad wasn't doing well and he had to do something quick to reach Nori.

"Nori, it is really me," Bofur insisted as the thief grumbled, "Gandalf is the one that helped me reach ye. Nori, ye are in a never-endin' sleep. Your wounds were pretty severe and judgin' by tha one on your temple, that is the one that is causin' tha most problems for ye. I'm here ta take ye back with me."

Nori looked up sharply as Bofur nodded at him encouragingly. A flash of hope lit up his lad's face before Nori's usual mask slipped into place. Beorn had been correct. The thief hid himself well in plain sight.

"Can't be true," Nori sighed curling in on himself, "I hurt my Bofur in order to protect him. How could anyone forgive that? You are not real."

"Ye did hurt me real bad," Bofur agreed sitting on the floor, "Never loved again though. Had some flirts here and there, mind ye, but they weren't me Nori. No one ever measured up ta me thief. Ye say no one can love a thief, but I love me thief very much. I'm not leavin' without ye."

Nori looked up then and cocked his head studying Bofur carefully.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Eleven

Everyone sat watching…not much. The only real movement was Bifur struggling to get away from Beorn. Most had not realized that getting Nori to wake wasn't going to be a quick process. Many had believed that one call from Bofur would have the thief up and awake in no time. That hadn't been the case at all.

"This is taking forever," Gloin groaned before grunting as Oin slapped him on the shoulder and gestured over to the eldest and youngest Ri brother, "Oh. Nevermind."

Ori sighed from beside the table as he held the bandage to Nori's temple. He could feel the cold radiating off of his brother. Never had he thought that losing a brother could actually happen. Dori and Nori were always there for him. What would the world be like without Dori and Nori? Just Dori? No! There had to always be a Dori and Nori. That had to be.

"What _is_ taking so long?" Dori griped pacing near the table, but avoiding bumping into Gandalf who was still chanting much softer now, "They've been at this for an hour and my brother looks terrible. I bet you Nori's being stubborn. That brother of mine is going to be the death of me. He is. My beard is falling out as we speak. I'm losing my beard!"

"Your beard is fine," Dwalin snapped leaning against the wall as Dori watched Ori's worried face for a moment, "But I do think that Nori is being stubborn. That is the word that defines your brother. He always has to complicate everything."

"Please stop saying such things about Nori," Ori begged, "We don't know if he can hear us. Would any of you want to wake up back in a world where everyone says such…_mean_ things about you? I thought the whole point of this was to help Nori come back to us."

"You are right," Dori agreed with a sigh, "I'm just nervous. Nori's not looking good. I'm scared for our brother, Ori. I just fear that Nori's stubbornness will cause him to fight Bofur. I'm afraid that our brother is trying to withdraw."

"Stubborn," Dwalin voiced, "Just like you mentioned before. Nori takes the hardest route every time and never the straight and narrow. He'd make life a lot easier for himself and everyone else if he'd just drop his stubborn ways."

Just about everyone jumped when Dori hissed angrily as he whirled to stare at Dwalin.

"Stop insulting Nori when he can't defend himself," Dori challenged as he stalked over to the warrior, "You know _nothing_! You are close kin of the Durin line. You worked hard, but you had Thorin to rely on."

"Dori," Thorin began before growing silent at a wave of the eldest Ri's hand.

"No. I have the right to say this," Dori growled, "Dwalin, Balin, Oin, and Gloin where close enough cousins to have a bit of protection by the Durin line. What did the Ri family have? Nothing! Being so distantly related, nothing kept us from nearly starving. We survived on our own and Nori did the best he could with the rotten situation that all Erebor dwarves got handed after losing our home. Stubbornness is what helped Nori survive and keep my family from starving."

"I would have helped you," Thorin pointed out as Dori snorted, "I would have, Dori."

"No, you would not have," Dori denied as Thorin gaped, "Look. You had a lot to deal with losing Erebor, your grandfather, your brother, and later your father. Helping distant kin was the least of your worries. My mother knew that. I know that to this day, but Nori moved mountains to keep his family alive while sacrificing himself in the process. I should have realized that sooner. He meant well, but the world he delved in sucked him down and I wish to Mahal I had known he was being threatened earlier. That stubborn streak in Nori made him who he is to this day and I adore my brother."

"I understand, Dori," Thorin agreed looking pacified, "There are decisions in all of our lives that we have regretted, but it seems that Nori's youthful decisions led to his entrapment. I regret that very much. I _will_ be paying off any debts that Nori owes to anyone. I didn't help then, but I can try now. Your family are kin and I won't allow my kin to suffer."

"That meant a lot to Nori when you said that you would help him before," Dori pointed out as Thorin seemed relieved, "My House holds no hard feelings for not getting assistance back then. Those were horrible times and many suffered greatly. I hope the days ahead will be better and Nori will be there with his One to have some peace. Though, I am hoping that maybe Bofur can help curtail some of my brother's…wilder tendencies."

"That will be the day," Dwalin chuckled while Dori glared before everyone startled at a loud gasp as Bofur threw his head back hissing in apparent pain, "What's happening? What's wrong with Bofur? Mahal, Nori's lost all color in his face completely!"

"Little Bird is resisting," Beorn answered as he stood with Bifur locked in one arm at his side as the dwarf swore loudly and kicked for all he was worth not liking the feeling of being hanging from the skin-changer's grip, "I feel it. Little Bird has denied himself attachments for so long that he cannot accept that Little Love has already forgiven him. He's withdrawing further in his mind and Little Love is trying to force him back out again. It's taken its toll on both of your comrades."

"I _knew_ it," Dori gritted out as he stomped over to Nori's prone form, "You stop that immediately, Nori of the House of Ri! Do you hear me? You listen to Bofur and get your rump back here this minute. You're causing Bofur hurt and pain. I know that is not what you want. You've got Bofur worried, Ori worried, the whole damn company worried, and I'm losing my beard. Wake up! Wake up, Brother. We _need_ you."

Nori's head snapped up at the words that echoed around the attic as Bofur looked up as well. That had been the first outside voice the toymaker had heard since arriving within Nori's mind.

"Dori?" Nori asked turning to face Bofur fully now, "That _was_ Dori. Pain? Dori said you were hurting. You're in pain?"

"Ever since I woke up and found ye injured and sleepin' so deeply," Bofur agreed as Nori looked down again, "It hurt ta realize that ye were bein' threatened and felt ye had to let all your loved ones go. Do ye love me, Nori?"

"Yes. I never stopped," Nori answered immediately, "I've loved you from the moment you said, 'Hi. I Bo. Here my horsie Blaze ta make ya feel better.'"

"I remember that," Bofur chortled, "Ye were so sad and cryin' against your older brother's shoulder. I remember that my heart hurt ta hear ye upset and offered my toy ta ye ta help ye feel better."

"I remember. I still have Blaze, you know," Nori admitted, "I had been frightened by a bookshelf nearly falling on me and then I thought an angel had come to cheer me up. You were all green eyes and dark braids sitting in your cousin's arms as you waved at me so cheerfully. I loved you from that first moment, but what kind of a life can I ever offer you if you really are my Bofur? I'm a thief."

"Ye're me thief," Bofur hummed with a grin, "I remember that moment too. I saw a hazel-eyed, copper-haired, wood sprite that I knew was mine from tha moment we met. Your eyes spoke of mischief and happiness then. I want that for ye now."

"Bofur, I can't be trusted."

"I always know when ye are lyin'. Not a problem."

"I have a roaming heart. I just can't stay put for long."

"Absence makes tha heart grow fonder and I think that roamin' heart of yours has more ta do with protectin' your family and I than an actual want ta leave."

"I'll disappoint you just like I disappoint my family."

"Your family is not disappointed in ye and neither am I. We love ye, Nori."

"I…I take forever getting ready in the mornings."

"I don't so ye can use me time in front of tha mirror."

"I snore."

"Join tha club."

Nori chuckled as he moved a little closer to the wall that was separating Bofur from his lad. The toymaker was ecstatic at seeing the sparkle return to his thief's eyes. He was still worried about the head wound. It was trickling a lot of blood and didn't look like it was slowing down.

"Is it really you?" Nori asked flicking his eyes up to Bofur's, "I was so worried Bilbo and I wouldn't make it back in time and you would…you would leave. Is the dwarf's bane really out of your system?"

"It's me," Bofur laughed as Nori drew his knees up again to listen, "Dwarf's bane is well out of me system too. I'm just a bit weaker than I should be, but Gloin cursed me a good one. Turns out Oin made him clean tha buckets that I threw up in. I'm gettin' stronger from day ta day. Do ye know that Beorn has dubbed me 'Little Bird's Love?'"

Nori laughed then. It was a nice sound to hear.

"Little Bird's Love?" Nori echoed with a grin, "Where does he get his nicknames from? That is one of the most interesting creatures I think I've ever met."

"He is different," Bofur agreed, "Beorn has done a lot for us."

"I have him to thank for you getting better. I'm so glad that you are doing well," Nori offered before shuddering and looking like he was going to pass out suddenly.

"Nori? Nori! What's wrong?" Bofur demanded as his lad swayed, "Nori, answer me."

"I'm cold," Nori murmured looking sick.

"Ye need ta come with me," Bofur ordered scrambling his hands over the invisible wall to try and find an opening, "Ye need ta be seen by Oin. Nori, let me in. Nori? Nori! There has ta be an openin' in this. Dammit! Nori, please let me in."

Nori didn't answer as he tumbled to the ground from where he sat.

All eyes widened as Nori's back arched suddenly while he keened loud before going limp again. There was no denying that the dwarf sounded like he was in pain.

"What is happening?" Dori demanded as he turned on Beorn only to start as Nori shuddered once and convulsed hard.

Ori's hand slipped from the bandage at the movement and he toppled limp against the table as his hand brushed his brother's forehead. Bofur also slumped hard to the table still holding onto Nori with his head lying on the thief's shoulder. Even Gandalf looked strained as his chanting grew in pitch.

"Ori! Nori!" Dori yelled as he rushed forward only to be held back by Beorn, "I'll cut your damn hand off! Let me go!"

"No. You'll kill them all," Beorn hissed as Dori stilled, "Your mouse disrupted the link by accident when his hand slipped. Gandalf has been able to balance the link for now. The good news is Little Bird may be fading, but he still is fighting. Your eldest, younger brother needs to wake soon or I fear all three will be lost."

Thorin cursed loudly as Bifur howled in Beorn's grip and began to struggle like a hellion. All three, unconscious dwarves didn't look good in the least.

"Can't we do something?" Bombur questioned pulling at his braid, "I don't want to lose any of them."

"There isn't anything to do," Beorn denied, "I believe that Gandalf should be able to disengage the link if Little Bird is too far gone, but…."

"What?" Bilbo asked as the skin-changer trailed off.

"Gandalf will be able to possibly bring back Mouse, but Little Love will follow Little Bird," Beorn finished as everyone hissed, "You will lose them both. Little Love will not allow Little Bird to leave without him again. I felt that resolve from the moment Little Love woke to find his One in this sleep. The two are of the same heart."

"Ori," Dori blurted as the company looked at him in surprise as he hurried over to the limp, youngest Ri, "Ori, listen to me. Nori is fading. Help Bofur convince your daft brother that he is needed here. Go to Nori and let him know that he is family and family sticks together. Hurry, Lad. Ori, get to your brother. Go. Nori needs you and so does Bofur. Go help them come back to us. Hurry, Ori. Move."

Ori heard and followed the sound of yelling as he climbed unfamiliar stairs. He was shocked to see Bofur slamming himself against what looked like clear air as he shouted for someone to wake up. He gasped sharply when he saw his brother lying sprawled on the floor in the corner with a bloody temple.

"Nori!" Ori cried as he hurried over.

"Ori?" Bofur asked as he turned in shock, "What are ye _doin'_ here? Gandalf said ta not touch either of us. Did ye do this ta Nori? Is ye bein' here now is what has done this ta me lad?"

"No," Ori disagreed as he hurried over and was held back as Bofur showed him the invisible wall, "Nori convulsed suddenly and I touched him by accident. I heard Dori's voice from outside of Nori's mind. He said that Nori's fading, Bofur. Nori, please listen to me. Brother, I want you to come back to us. So does Dori. We're family. We care for you so much and it would destroy us to lose you. Please wake up."

"Wake up, Nori," Bofur commanded as he again threw himself at the shield that was keeping him from reaching the still dwarf, "Wake up. Wake up now. Come on, Nori. I'm not leavin' without ye and now Ori is here ta come get ye. Ori came all this way ta help ye wake up. Come on, Love. Snap out of it."

Ori watched horrified as Nori remained still and unresponsive before he too began to push against the wall. He was terrified for his brother. He wanted his brother's eyes open now.

"Nori, you're scaring me and it hurts so much to see you like this," Ori admitted as he hit the wall, "Wake up. Bofur is hurting outside. This link is hurting him. Is that what you want? He doesn't look good and neither do you."

Nori stirred at that as Bofur stared and continued trying to reach him. His lad was looking too pale and that was scaring the toymaker.

"Wake up, Nori," Bofur ordered, "I'll stay right here no matter tha pain. I'm not leavin' ye behind. I was forced ta watch ye walk away from me once and I'll not go through that again. I'll endure whatever I need ta so I can get ye out of here."

"No," Nori breathed shaking his head as he trembled where he lay, "No. No pain. Not for you. Go back. Leave me."

Everyone watched as Nori shook his head as Ori's hand slipped to his brother's shoulder and Bofur's hands stayed strong. Dori gritted his teeth as Nori trembled while his hair whipped about with what was obviously a negative shake of the head.

"Is he in pain?" Bilbo squeaked as Nori paled some more and continued shaking his head.

"No that is pure, Nori stubbornness you are seeing, Bilbo," Dori snapped.

The company watched as the eldest Ri walked over with a look of determination. Beorn and Thorin were about to step in when Dori stopped and leaned over Nori.

"You listen to me good, Nori of the house of Ri, you stop this stubborn bull of yours this minute!" Dori yelled directly into his brother's ear, "Wake up! I was wrong, okay? Is that what you need to hear to wake up? You were not a bad influence on Ori. You were trying your hardest to make everything right again. I love you, Little Brother. Don't leave us. Bofur, Ori, and I need you. I'm sorry for assuming the worst about you. I'm so sorry, Nori. You must wake up again. We…I can't lose you, Nori. I can't survive that and neither can Ori."

Bofur and Ori listened as Dori's voice rang out. Nori stirred a little more and finally fluttered his eyes open again. The toymaker wanted to curse at how weak his One looked. Nori needed to wake up soon.

"Nori," Bofur voiced in relief, "Ye heard your brother. None of us can lose ye because we adore ye. I love ye, Dori loves ye and I am assumin' that Ori does too."

"I do. So much. You're my hero, Nori," Ori assured looking panicked as his brother curled into a ball, "Bofur, what's wrong with him?"

"He's hurtin'," Bofur hissed, "Nori, can ye help me get tha wall down?"

"I don't know how," Nori moaned as he shook on the floor, "Bofur, I'm cold. I want to go back with you, but I don't think I can. I'm so tired. Please just take my little brother and leave before I cause either of you anymore harm. I'm sorry. I can't go back with you. I can't."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12 and Epilogue

**Banes, Bears, and Scares**

This is an AU/Slash story. Eventual Bofur and Nori. I hope you like and tell me your opinions either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Twelve

Bofur and Ori listened as Dori's voice rang out. Nori stirred a little more and finally fluttered his eyes open again. The toymaker wanted to curse at how weak his One looked. Nori needed to wake up soon.

"Nori," Bofur voiced in relief, "Ye heard your brother. None of us can lose ye because we adore ye. I love ye, Dori loves ye and I am assumin' that Ori does too."

"I do. So much. You're my hero, Nori," Ori assured looking panicked as his brother curled into a ball, "Bofur, what's wrong with him?"

"He's hurtin'," Bofur hissed, "Nori, can ye help me get tha wall down?"

"I don't know how," Nori moaned as he shook on the floor, "Bofur, I'm cold. I want to go back with you, but I don't think I can. I'm so tired. Please just take my little brother and leave before I cause either of you anymore harm. I'm sorry. I can't go back with you. I can't."

"No, no, no, no," Bofur growled as he looked about and saw the handle of an axe minus the blade and grabbed it up to hit at the wall blocking him from Nori, "I'm not losin' ye, Nori. Stop takin' on tha weight of tha world. No harm will come ta me or your family because of ye. Tha whole company won't allow that. Let those fears go. This wall is tha only thin' that is stoppin' ye from leavin'. It's tha never-endin' sleep. Take it down, Nori."

Nori whimpered and curled tighter as the toymaker cursed while Ori continued trying to push at the barrier. His lad was fading fast. Bofur swung the handle again and again against the barrier and nothing happened. Bofur was getting desperate when an idea formed.

"I guess it finally happened, Ori," Bofur mentioned as he continued to try to break the wall down.

"What?" Ori asked in confusion.

"There is finally somethin' that Nori tha great thief cannot break out of," Bofur sighed as he watched Nori still and look up sharply, "Never thought it would ever happen in me life. I'm a bit disappointed."

Bofur grinned at Ori when a crack was seen where his swings were hitting the wall.

"_Unfair_," Nori snapped trying to push himself up, "And you say you love me."

"More than all tha gold in Erebor," Bofur chuckled as he worked at getting the crack bigger, "More than tasty food. More than ale. More than parties with lively music and happy dancin'. More than life itself. I ain't losin' me lad."

"And Dori and I aren't going to lose our brother," Ori added as he too had found something hard to hit the barrier, "Who'd keep Dori from mothering me to death? You can't leave me like this. I'll die of smothering."

"I will follow ye wherever ye go," Bofur added as Nori locked eyes with him, "I'll not stay where me thief is not."

"Oh, no you don't," Nori hissed falling back weakly to the ground as he called up the last of his strength, "You aren't going to die, Bofur. I won't allow it!"

Bofur's face broke out in a grin when his last swing caused the barrier to shatter into pieces and fall away. The toymaker rushed to Nori's side and lifted his head from the floor as Ori slid over with wide-eyes of relief.

"Took ye long enough," Bofur choked as he cradled his One close, "I've missed ye, Nori."

"Missed you too," Nori breathed, "I…I love you very much. I really never stopped. I couldn't endanger you, Bofur. The safest way for you was to no longer be a part of my life. I died inside when I let you go."

"No more," Bofur decided wiping at his tearing eyes, "No more pain for us anymore. I'm courtin' ye and ye have no say in tha matter. Ye're me thief."

"Am I?" Nori asked as Bofur nodded firmly, "I guess you will do. I could do worse."

Bofur laughed and then found himself wrapped in Ori's arms as the youngest Ri hugged both the toymaker and Nori. The youngest Ri sniffled as Nori scrubbed a hand through his hair with what was clearly weakened movements.

"Can we go back now?" Ori begged leaning back with a frown, "This link is stressing both of you badly. Plus, you two should see Dori. He's been pulling at his beard to the point that I don't know if it is even still attached."

"Now _that's_ something I've got to see, but I don't think I have the strength to stand," Nori admitted with a frown, "I used the last of my energy to break that barrier. I'm sorry."

"That's why it is good ta have loved ones near ta help ye," Bofur chuckled as he and Ori pulled Nori from the floor together, "Gandalf, we are ready ta go. What do we do now? I've got me lad and Ori here."

Dori hovered anxiously watching Ori's face growing paler and paler. Bofur's and Nori's faces had drained of all color long ago.

"Gandalf, what the hell is going on in there?" Thorin yelled up to the wizard once again, "Get my people back here and awake! Dammit it all!"

"Come on, Bofur," Bombur urged his still brother, "Wake up and bring Nori and Ori with you. I've had enough of watching this. Wake up."

A grunt made everyone look to see Bifur walloping Beorn with a ladle he had grabbed from somewhere over and over again as Dwalin and Balin tried to intervene.

"I think perhaps the title Beorn gave Bifur is truly a fitting name," Bilbo dryly stated as he watched the chaos.

Another small noise made everyone freeze, including the ladle-wielding Bifur, and look back to the table. Gandalf came awake first and stepped back in apparent exhaustion. Next, Ori's head shot up as he groaned and shuddered.

"Ori," Dori breathed rushing to support his swaying brother before being pushed back as Ori stood upon the bench to reach the two on the table, "What happened? Are you okay? Ori, did you reach our Nori?"

"Come on. Come on," Ori urged leaning over the two still dwarves, ignoring his brother, "Wake up. Come on. Everyone's waiting. Wake up now."

Bifur was by his cousin's side in a second speaking softly as he too tried to urge Bofur and Nori awake. Bofur stirred and then shifted some before finally opening his eyes and slowly sitting up with Bifur's help. The toymaker looked around in confusion for a second before focusing on Nori's still form and gasped.

"Nori? Nori, wake up now," Bofur ordered looking at nothing besides his lad, "Open your eyes for me, Nori. Ye need ta be seen by Oin. Come on, Nori. Wake up for me."

Nori didn't stir and Bofur cursed softly as he leaned over the still dwarf and stroked his hair back.

"Don't make me come back in there and get ye," Bofur hissed, "Wake up this minute. Do ye here me, Nori? Come on! We've already had this discussion. Open your eyes!"

A small exhale of breath was Bofur's reply and the toymaker and Ori looked at one another excitedly for a second.

"Up we go," Bofur tried again as he patted Nori's cheek gently, "Time ta rise and shine. Open your eyes, Nori. Open them."

"Open your eyes or I'll dump you on the floor," Dori snapped before livid eyes locked on him, "Worked when he was a child. Thought I'd give it a try."

"Ye touch me lad like ye just mentioned and I'll break every bone in your body, Dori," Bofur snarled, "No one threatens Nori. He's mine. Dump me lad when he's wounded and ill, ye say? I'll kill ye."

Nori's quiet chuckling made Bofur glance down again as his thief's eyes slowly blinked open. The toymaker choked at finally seeing his lover looking up at him and he heard the excited murmuring of the company as they observed Nori's waking.

"Took ye long enough," Bofur teased as Nori smiled softly at him, "Do ye think we've got all day ta wait for your lazy butt ta grace us with your presence?"

Nori's grin widened before grimacing and closing his eyes tightly.

"What's wrong?" Thorin demanded stepping up.

"Me lad's in pain," Bofur bit out looking as Oin pushed his way forward, "Help him. I think tha head injury is tha problem. He was bleedin' heavily from tha wound on his temple in tha link. I didn't know what that meant when I saw it."

"It means that Little Bird's head injury is more severe than we thought," Beorn said as he stepped up after having helped Gandalf sit and rest.

"I'll make a poultice," Oin stated as Beorn nodded, "Get him back in your bed if you would, Master Beorn. Nori needs to be on a softer surface."

Bofur didn't like that Nori was being taken from him and he tried to follow, but his body wouldn't cooperate.

"Come on," Bombur offered as he and Bifur assisted Bofur over to Nori's side, "Up you go."

Bofur vaguely heard Ori excitedly telling what had happened during the link, but the toymaker only had eyes for Nori as he held his lover's hand. Nori held to Bofur tightly as he gritted his teeth at the pain.

"Oin's goin' ta help ye," Bofur soothed as Nori nodded tensely, "Anythin' else hurtin'?"

"Arm, ribs, shoulder," Nori admitted, "Heads the worse. I'm cold."

"Me too," Bofur agreed as he pulled another blanket over Nori, "Gandalf said tha link would do that."

Bofur looked at his kin gratefully as a blanket was draped over his own shoulders.

"Here we go," Oin voiced as he hurried over and gently applied a warm poultice to Nori temple and wrapped a new bandage around his head, "I've got a tea here that will help with your pain, Nori."

Nori grimaced and turned away as Oin tried to help him drink the tea while Dori helped Ori crawl up at the end of the bed to be near their brother.

"Don't you start that," Dori insisted as Nori looked at his older brother in annoyance, "Bofur, the trick is to hold his nose and pour it down his throat. Had to do that every time he got ill as a child. Stubborn brat."

"Mothering hen," Nori snapped back, "It makes me fuzzy inside. I don't like the feeling that I'm not in control of myself."

"Ye are in pain and need ta rest in a healin' sleep," Bofur argued as his lad looked back at him, "Drink tha tea, Nori. I don't like ta see ye like this."

Nori sighed loudly and then finally allowed Oin to help him drink the tea down.

"Disgusting," Nori gagged, "Oh…um…thank you, Oin, for helping me."

"Quite welcome," Oin chuckled as Bilbo hurried over, "Looks like you had a lot of people worried for you, Lad."

"So it would seem," Nori hummed as Bofur strokes his hand gently, "Hello, Bilbo."

"Are you okay?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm fine," Nori assured as the hobbit looked overjoyed, "What happened after I passed out?"

Bilbo began explaining before halting halfway through the tale when he saw that Nori had fallen asleep again.

"I must be an awful storyteller," Bilbo chuckled as he saw that Ori was deeply asleep at Nori's feet.

"No. Tha link has drained us," Bofur yawned out as he settled pressed close to Nori, "Right good story, Bilbo. Nice tellin' and…."

Anyone near the bed looked over to see why Bofur had trailed off and laughed softly to see the toymaker sound asleep. Bifur snorted and spoke quietly.

"He is exhausted," Dori whispered as he pulled another blanket over the lovers and then one over Ori, "Oin, the sleep Nori is in is a natural sleep now, right?"

Oin ever so gently opened on of Nori's eyes and then nodded looking satisfied.

"Good healing sleep," Oin advised, "Head wound has me worried."

"I have herbs that will speed the healing process," Beorn soothed as the dwarves and hobbit looked up at him in relief, "Little Bird will be fine. Little Love is looking after him now. Your brother is one that needs someone to be there for him that is not a grumpy hen."

"I am not a hen!" Dori sourly whispered, "Nor is Nori a bird or Ori a mouse."

"I think Bifur is certainly a goshawk," Bombur nodded out as his cousin scowled, "Do I remind you of anything?"

"You are a cat that likes a warm fire and good food," Beorn described as the rotund dwarf nodded seemingly pleased.

Soft snoring interrupted the conversation and most grinned to see Nori and Bofur curled around one another sawing logs.

"I can't believe that in a short amount of time, I've enjoyed hearing vomiting, worried for a thief's life, and now is happy to hear snoring," Dwalin grumbled as his older brother nodded, "Now maybe things can go back to normal a bit."

"That would be nice since we still have a mountain to reach," Thorin groused before stilling as Beorn looked down at him thoughtfully, "What?"

"Porcupine. That is a good name for you," the skin-changer snorted as the company had to look away as they fought their laughter.

"Wha? Porcupine?" Thorin stuttered before growing red in the face, "I most certainly am not a porcupine. Get back here and face me, you…bear!"

Dwalin hurried after Thorin as the leader fussed angrily with a retreating Beorn. Dori frowned when Nori stirred fretfully at the yelling, but smiled when Bofur reached and soothed his brother as the two fell back into a deeper sleep.

"I think your cousin will be good for Nori," Dori said as Bifur watched over the sleeping dwarves with the elder Ri.

Bifur gestured as Dori watched.

"I agree," Dori hummed watching his family sleep with relieved eyes, "Bofur was waiting for Nori all along. Funny that a little pipe-weed led to so much, huh?"

"I don't think I'll ever smoke again," Bilbo denied as Bifur and Dori snickered at him, "I mean it. Never again. I'm also never trying to help anyone by offering something of mine."

"Bilbo, here," Bombur chuckled as the hobbit took a pouch from the dwarf, "Old Toby straight from Beorn's stash. Safe and dwarf's bane free. It will be a cold day on Middle-Earth when a hobbit stops smoking and is too frightened to help someone in need. You wouldn't last a day not helping when you could."

Bilbo accepted the pouch cautiously as he sniffled softly. The hobbit looked up as Bifur patted his back soothingly and gestured to Bofur cuddling Nori close and pointed at Bilbo.

"I did this?" Bilbo deciphered as the wild dwarf nodded with a smile as the hobbit beamed, "I did this."

"That you did, Lad," Dori agreed grinning himself, "That you did."

Epilogue

"Here."

Nori looked up from the drawing Ori was showing him as Bofur handed him a leather pouch. The thief sat up straighter and grimaced as his arm shifted in the sling across his chest, but chuckled as Bofur slid his hat onto his coppery head and practically over his eyes.

"What is this?" Nori asked his One as Bofur grinned adjusting the hat so his lad could see better.

"I, Bofur of tha House of Ur, is formally requestin' ta court one, Nori of tha House of Ri," Bofur stated, "What say ye? Do ye accept?"

Nori blinked and then tried to open the pouch one handed before his younger brother reached to help him.

"A little bird," Nori laughed as he pulled out the delicate carving, "Wonder wherever you got the idea for _this_ as a courting gift."

"That's beautiful," Ori chirped before blushing and excusing himself as Bofur winked at him.

"Do ye accept?" Bofur questioned again with hopeful eyes.

"I, Nori of the House of Ri, pledge myself for courting to one, Bofur of the House of Ur," Nori agreed as the toymaker's face lit up, "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

Nori smirked as he was pulled into a kiss by his beard. The kiss deepened before a throat clearing made the two draw back to see Dori.

"Ready to get that mop of yours fixed back again?" Dori offered as Nori nodded hesitantly with a surprised look on his face while his One took his courting present and tucked the carving back in the pouch, "Bofur, you better watch how to do this so you can help your One until Nori's arm heals. It's not as complicated to do Nori's hair as it looks."

Dori plopped the toymaker's hat back on his head as he began to comb through his brother's mane. Bofur watched and noticed how much his lad was in awe that his brother was doing this for him. It had probably been a long time since Nori had any family doing anything for him as if he belonged again. Bofur smiled at his One and handed Dori a bead that represented that Nori was being courted and off the market which the elder Ri placed at the end of Nori's hair. Now the courting was official and the toymaker couldn't be more pleased.

"That doesn't look too hard," Bofur agreed pushing his hat up a bit, "Ye are startin' ta look more like me lad again."

"The beard is a bit trickier," Nori sighed, "The braids come from a family that has generally always woven many materials in elaborate patterns."

"You'll learn," Dori advised as his hands moved skillfully through his younger brother's beard and had the hair braided and woven in no time, "Now I see the scamp that I call my brother again."

"Ha ha," Nori deadpanned before smiling and looking away, "Thanks, Dori."

Dori and Bofur exchanged looks and grinned. It would take a while, but the Ri family was beginning the healing process.

"Ready to get some fresh air, Little Bird?" Beorn asked as he came and lifted Nori while Bofur scrambled down from the bed feeling appreciative of his returned strength.

"Be careful with me lad's arm," Bofur insisted as Nori rolled his eyes, "Now don't be startin' that with me, Nori. Tha rest of your injuries are nearly mended, but your arm is still delicate."

"Don't tell me another mother hen has come into my life," Nori snorted as his One scowled while Beorn lowered him onto a bench outside his home, "Sun feels good."

"The more sun you get and the more of my tea that you drink, the faster you will heal," Beorn instructed as Nori nodded while Bofur slid down beside him, "I will get you a cup now."

"You look better," Thorin said as he walked over, "Strength levels?"

"Improving," Nori answered, "Beorn is making me not move around on my own so that my body uses all my energy to heal and heal only. Head injury no longer hurts, the stab wound is closing, and my ribs have knit. Arm is getting better. I'll be fine soon, but if you need to go on without me, I understand."

"If I leave you then Bofur stays," Thorin snorted as the toymaker narrowed his eyes at him, moving closer to his lad protectively, "Then your brothers would stay, Nori, and also Bofur's kin. I was reminded of this by a hobbit. Beorn assures me that you will heal soon enough for us to get on our way to reach Erebor in time. You just concentrate on getting well."

Nori nodded and then accepted the mug of tea that the skin-changer handed to him.

"Maybe not so much a porcupine," Beorn hummed as he looked down on Thorin, "A hedgehog."

"I am not a hedgehog either," Thorin railed as he followed Beorn, "What is with all of these 'prickly' references?"

Nori and Bofur snickered as they saw Fili and Kili howling laughter in some bushes while Bilbo covered his face to hide his giggles. Nori sipped his tea as he watched Oin and Gloin sparing with Dwalin and Balin. Bifur was sleeping in a patch of sun while Bombur was talking with Dori. Gandalf was leaning over looking at a sketch Ori was drawing. It was good to have a bit of peace for just a moment.

"I could use a good smoke right now," Bofur grinned out as Nori turned to him sharply, "I got me some good Old Toby from Beorn and two freshly carved pipes. No dwarf's bane and no worries."

"Bring it on," Nori chuckled as his One hopped up to get everything.

Nori watched Bofur walk away with appreciative eyes. He would enjoy getting reacquainted with Bofur more intimately when he finally healed. Nori fingered the bead on the end of his hair with a smile before picking his mug back up to down the tea. It was nice to think that maybe…maybe even he might have a happy ending when the journey was said and done.

The end

Hope you liked this. Please let me know and also give me some ideas for future stories if you like my writing.


End file.
